Kingdom Hearts III The Returning Darkness
by MasterSleif
Summary: An ancient evil has returned from a long sleep, and it's up to our three wielders to stop it and the darkness that follows in its wake. Over their journey, they will meet old and new friends and enemies, while they try to save everyone from destruction.
1. Prologue Awakening

Hello everyone ^^ This is my very first story on this site, while also being my only fanfic I've ever written. I hope you enjoy reading it, and I am happy to read any reviews anyone would like to make. I accept all help anyone would like to mention for improving the story. Thank you all for choosing to read my story, and once again, enjoy. ^-^

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim to own any rights to anything within the Kingdom Hearts Universe. All official characters from said games, as well as movies, books, etc, are the sole property of their own separate companies. Original characters will be used in the writing of this fanfic, however I will give credit to those who have so graciously allowed me to use their characters and idea's ^^ thank you.

* * *

**_Prologue - Awakening_**

_Many beings are known to exist, and since their creation, the universe has been privileged to see them meet, in one way or another._

_Those born from the darkness in a beings heart, Heartless._

_The strength of ones body , continuing to live long after their heart is taken, Nobodies._

_Even those who lingered, long since discarding the body and heart, relying only on their pure raw emotions._

_Nearly all worlds and species have dealt with such creatures, those who prey on other living beings hearts, those searching for a way to become whole, and those, those who have their own personal reasons, for causing mass destruction._

_One such tale , is one of many of a long line, to which the spiky haired key blade master has had to deal with, over his term with the mystical key blade._

The dust within the medium sized chamber, obviously carved out of the very rock that was all around, gently blew along the ground., swirling up and down with the faint short breaths of air that made its way into this long silent room. A ghost like glow slowly began to grow stronger and stronger, until the cause of it stepped through the very solid rock foundations, his black cloak covering his entire body with his hood completing the outfit, by hiding his face.

Once having taken a few steps into the room full of rock and shattered stone and crystal, the figure suddenly came to a complete stop, like someone who knew something was not quite right. Kneeling down to one of the larger, intact shards of diamond that laid strewed across the ground, the cloaked figure took the piece firmly within his grasp, before the same green glow appeared once again, enveloping not only the shard he held, but the entire chamber itself.

The eerie view that soon formed, soon became a living memory again. The shards of rock reassembled themselves, taking the form of the large pillars that were dotted along both sides of the chamber.

The hunks of near perfect diamonds, pieced back together and took on their original forms, being that of intricate designs along not only the pillars, but on the archway that took pride and place, at the far end of the room. Below the arch, the mirror of clear glass and crystal held within its view, the image of something that was both peaceful, yet malevolent at the same time.

The closed eyes of the tall silver haired man, made him look so innocent, even with his enormous tower like figure, firmly held behind the crystal and glass.

As the memory of the chamber continued to replay the events before the figure, a new chapter of ghostly images, soon began to play. The swirling portal was the first sign of something not right, for the figure, his hood if not hiding his face, would have revealed the large scowl etched across its brow.

From the swirling portal, the ghost like image of another cloaked figure stepped out from its deep mass, its own hood not propped up, and so revealed his shoulder length silver hair and dark skin. While the mysterious man's amber orange eyes glanced along the pillars and diamonds of the chamber, his gaze soon fell on that of that giant glass wall, while a small, almost unnoticeable smirk spread from the corner of his mouth.

While the cloaked man's boots echoed against the hard ground as he moved closer to the glass, the fully cloaked figure slowly walked behind him, the large shard of diamond he held acting as a source of the memories that were playing for him.

Placing his gloved right hand against the cold glass, the orange eyed man smiled even more, a swirling mixture of black and white energy started to spread first from his opened palm, but soon stretched across the glass itself, like hundreds of different cracks.

Soon that power the man controlled, began to have a profound impact on the structure of the glass and crystal, coming to a single, ultimate conclusion with the entire wall exploding in a shower of shards.

Launching amazingly in almost every direction, except that of the man himself, the shards struck nearly everything throughout the chamber, violently ripping chunks of earth and stone from all around. Finally as the pulverised crystal dust settled in the frame that held the wall of glass, the silver haired man's smile, soon fell, as the figure of the tall man before him, laid slumped over on the harmless dust, while all over his body, it seemed his entire form was fading away.

"What a pathetic sight. I assumed you were much better then this." The silver haired man stated, as he watched the tower of a man's body fade more and more on the ground.

"This has been quite a disappointment. Your power was legendary, and now it seems it was nothing but a myth."

As he said that, the cloaked man turned away from the laying figure, his body finally fading away with the last few dark wisps, while the orange eyed man made his way back towards the swirling portal he arrived through, to which a second memory of a man stood beside it. His wild blue hair and large X scar matched the obvious ferocity that was hidden below the depths of this beings calmness.

"Was it not what you expected Lord Xemnas?" the feral looking man inquired, the man known as Xemnas simply responding by closing his eyes and nodding his head in agreement.

"His power and knowledge would have proved most useful to our plans. We will now have no choice, but to continue in using the Original of number thirteen. Have we found his whereabouts since his opening of the final keyhole?" Xemnas asked the blue haired man, who continued to stand like a statue before the being.

"We have Lord Xemnas. It seems the wielder has returned to Bastion of Radiant Garden, just as you believed he would. Testing his strength may prove useful." the scarred man suggested, while Xemnas moved to face the swirling portal and stopped momentarily to speak before his departure.

"Thank you Saix, you may return to the castle and see to our new arrival." the Superior nobody said to Number seven of his organization, the glass spread along the ground crunching under their boots, as both of the nobodies stepped through the swirling portal, it too disappearing from sight and existence,.

The memory of the chamber brought with it a whole new layer of eerie silence to room, while the hooded figure continued to watch the still rolling memory. From the very spot in which the figure had faded away, the same dark wisps that once peeled away his entire body, soon began to appear again. The tendrils curled around each other, slowly forming a rather noticeably large gathering of darkness. Before long, this collection soon brought with it the familiar tower like appearance of the once faded man. Slowly, he stood up to his full height, his own boots crushing the shattered glass under his weight, as he took a few shaky steps forward with his eyes still firmly closed.

With every single step he took, since leaving the tiny portion of the chamber he was kept behind, the silver haired man looked as if he would collapse and fall over any second. However, as he continued to slowly take each step, his movement, his posture, everything about him seemed to grow stronger and stronger, until even a small twisted smile soon spread across his face.

Opening his lightly tanned hands, the towering figure continued to smile, even when the sudden bursts of darkness erupted from his open palms.

Suddenly swinging his arms, the man released his pent up anger as he swung the darkness from his hands, creating what appeared to be crackling whips, which sliced through the stone pillars and badly scarred the foundations all around him.

Wildly swinging more and more, the man finally came to a complete stop, his head hanging low while the two dark whips stretching from his hand faded away, their destructive duty already fulfilled on the entire chamber. The green ghost image of the chamber soon faded away, showing how the hooded figure had caught up with everything to that one, all important point.

Dropping the shard of diamond he held, the dull thud of it bouncing lightly against the ground was the only source of noise for the figure, as his gaze through the blackness of his hood, was firmly placed on the last place of the towering figure, its ghostly image frozen in place before him, to better look into his bright yellow eyes.

A sigh escaped from the figure, a tone of a rather bored sense could be felt from it, though under that, one could tell the complete seriousness of what had just happened, which is precisely why, the figure uttered these words.

"…Well this is just great!"

* * *

Well there we go. ^^ The first chapter/Prologue is up, and I'm quite happy with it. Again, helpful reviews and criticism is always welcomed, and I hope you enjoy reading the chapter and look forward to reading more. ^_^

Special thanks first to my friend **Kingdomkeylight**, who has allowed me to use his **mysterious cloaked character** in this chapter. ^^ You will all find out his true name and what he is over the next couple of chapters. ^_^

The **dark figure** from the shattered prison, is entirely my original character, and will appear much more during the story. ^-^


	2. Chapter One A New Nightmare

I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. ^^ First, I would like to thank my very first reviewers DarkAngel555 and caitlinkeitorin who's reviews made me smile and I'm so happy to have replied to them.

I really do hope you two enjoy this new chapter, and anyone else who may read it. Once again, thank you for taking the time to read my story. ^_^

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Once again, I do not own any characters, locations, etc to do with the Kingdom Hearts Universe. All Original characters are owned by their respective creators, and have allowed me permission to use them.

Thank you, and please enjoy the story. ^_^

* * *

_**Chapter One - A New Nightmare**_

_Four Years Later_

The sun continued to shine down its radiate light onto the small collection of islands, that were dotted around the crystal blue ocean. From so far above in the air, one could make out the largest of the islands was also clearly the center of everything else. Large buildings, some of important places of business, even schools, were full of people going through their daily island lives.

Today, while simply a normal day for most people, was in fact quite a special day for a certain collection of students in the largest school on the island. This school wasn't able to repel the sweltering heat brought on by the sun, and so for the classroom full of students, it was yet another challenge they had to deal with. Even if it was only for a few moments longer.

The dull ticking of the large clock on the wall before them all, counted down like a timer on a bomb for the students, who's gazes were firmly held to the device. The teacher smiled as she sat at her large desk knowing full well the sense of excitement that was running through her students, having gone through it herself when she was in those seats.

The minute hand on the clock suddenly ticked into its second last position, only one more minute now and everything would change. One such student, with exceptionally spiky brown hair, seemed just about ready to explode out of his seat. His hands closed into excited fists of emotion, as his blue eyes watched the very movement of the seconds hand on the clock.

_Ten seconds left_...the boy's eyes grew as wide as saucers as the time was coming so close..._Five seconds left_...to everyone all around him, it would appear the brown haired student's head would simply explode if anything more exciting was about to happen to him...and then it did. The moment the seconds hand reached the length of its run, the minute hand moved in motion with it causing the large bell above it to ring, not only in the classroom, but throughout the entire school itself.

A chorus of cheers exploded within the school, to which the brown haired boy could only add as he jumped out of his seat with his arms shooting up in the air.

"WOOHOO!" the boy yelled, causing most of the students in the room to laugh, but in a sort of understanding, as he was displaying what they all wanted to really do right now and to simply shout out in happiness.

As the initial sense of excitement left their bodies, the various boys and girls stood up from their desks and began to file out into the hallways of the school, to which the entire building was full of different voices all speaking at once. Still standing with his arms in the air, the brown haired boy seemed to have been lost in his own world, not realising that nearly the entire classroom was empty.

Standing up from her desk, the teacher smiled and shook her head as she made her way towards the door. However before leaving, she soon turned to look at the only other student who had stayed behind with the brown haired boy.

"See that he doesn't get himself locked in, again, would you Kairi?" the teacher asked as she directed her question to the dark red haired girl, the student's violet eyes shinned back with her soft smile as she nodded to her teacher.

"I'll make sure he's ok." Kairi said as her smile grew more.

As the teacher finally left the room just as Kairi stood up, the young woman first brushed her blue and white school skirt, before turning to face the brown haired boy who had apparently blown a fuse in his excitement.

Suddenly, the only thing the boy could do was hold his head in light pain, after Kairi 'gently' knocked her fist on it.

"Come on now, we've got to get going or else we'll be late Sora!" the girl said in a rather mocking tone of annoyance, her face clearly betraying the way she tried to act as she looked ready to burst out laughing.

"Aw come on Kairi. You know Riku will be ok if he's kept waiting a little." Sora said, his brown spiky hair moving with the motions of his head, as he rested his arms behind the back of his neck and showed his signature grin to the girl.

Shaking her head with another smile, Kairi soon got Sora's attention again as the boy felt one of his spikes immediately get tugged on, while the red haired girl led the boy out of the classroom and through the hallways of the school with their bags.

"OwOwOw, O-Ok Kairi, you can let go now, OwOw!" Sora yelled playfully, as Kairi continued to drag the lazy boy out of the school, and into its grounds where everyone was busy talking or leaving the school with friends for the summer.

Finally releasing her grip on his hair, the red haired girl smiled as she began to almost skip away from Sora, acting so innocently as the boy rubbed the spike of his hair that had been tugged on so much. After once again losing himself in something so simple, Sora's attention soon came back only to notice that Kairi was reaching the school gates far ahead of him. Grabbing his bag, the brown haired boy took off running behind her, trying his best to catch up to his friend as she walked further away, with a very large grin on her face.

_Four years. To think it was four years ago that everything changed, not only for himself, but for everyone around him. His home, the islands he grew up during his entire life, destroyed in a single night. His friends, lost for so long, and while returning them to the way they were seemed impossible, he still continued on to find a way. So much harm, sadness, evil, darkness, he faced all of these and more, and always survived only with those of the light that stood by him in his heart._

_Such confusion, heart ache, things he believed were true and right, soon were flipped for the master of the key as the purpose he once believed he figured out, became nothing more then helping those who would use him. Yet, he had forced his way to go through so much. So much pain and suffering. The battles he still remembers receiving scars from. The near death experiences brought on by those impossible odds. Even after going through all of them, his cheerful smile never let up, his blue eyes shined through even the densest of darkness, and his heart, his strong unwavering heart, continued to hold all of those that meant everything to him._

_Since returning from their defeat of Xemnas and his Organization, Sora had led a rather happy life with those of his two closest friends back on their islands. Happy to be back, all three continued to live their normal life's. Attending school and spending time with each other, it was almost as if their entire time away never happened._

_However, all three knew perfectly well what they had lived through, while also knowing that something greater would possibly rise for them to deal with. In preparation for anything, Sora and Riku continued their rigorous training, their skills with weapons rising to such heights that the two best friends could parry blows of their key like weapons with deadly accuracy._

_Even Kairi herself was getting better with her own inner strength and power. As she grew older, the young woman learned to wield her own key like weapon, the one that Riku presented her with during their last great journey. While her own natural powers, were quickly increased as Sora was able to pass on what he was taught by the great magicians and magic users he had met during his travels._

_While for him, this display of magic took time to properly learn, Sora, as well as Riku, were quite amazed in how adept Kairi was able to grasp the concept of magic. It was this adaption, that made the young wielder such a quick learner then any one of them could imagine. Over the three years since all returning home, each of the friends powers greatly increased. Their confidence that they could better protect not only themselves, but also those they cared about, rising with their new found levels of strength._

_Upon reaching the age of eighteen, Riku finally finished school, and while it was sad not to have him around, both Sora and Kairi understood. For a short time, their silver haired friend did a series of odd jobs, one in which he actually worked in something resembling a workshop for different styles of furniture. All of these jobs lasted only for short amount of times for the young man. That was until, he came across the local gym, something he never thought of joining due in fact that his impressive training was spurred on with his two friends._

_Taking his chance, and earning himself a small place within the gym, Riku soon found himself enlisted to that of the kendo portion of the building. His practise with Sora and Kairi on the small island, as well as training by himself, earned the young man a sort of reputation that seemed to boast as a reference to the management._

_Whatever this reputation might have been, Riku quite frankly didn't pay any attention to it. His role as assistant to the then kendo master, was something that the young man felt quite happy to do. And now, almost a year since first starting, the once assistant soon rose to the status of junior master, teaching basic swordsmanship to people willing to learn._

This was the reason as to why both Sora and Kairi, were now walking through some of the busiest streets on the island. The large looming gym at the far end of the road, only caused the two to start running in excitement towards it.

The cracking of wood striking another larger piece, filled the mat covered room inside the large gym with the booming sound. Facing the row of wooden posts, the tall silver haired young man was busy swinging the large wooden sword, slowly moving his posture to deliver more precise strikes to the post. As he struck the head of the object, the man smiled before turning around, blocking a strike from Sora who also held one of the wooden swords from the room.

"You're late." the man said, smiling as he swung his wooden weapon and causing Sora to back away as he held the wooden sword in both of his hands.

"Aww come on Riku! Its our last day of school, can't you cut us a little slack?" Sora said, his wide smile matching Kairi's light giggle of a laugh while she watched her two best friends in their training.

"Excuses again?" Riku responded with a soft chuckle, while his eyes glanced to Kairi with a small smile.

"And here I thought you would be able to keep him on time?" The silver haired man said to his friend, her laughing coming to a stop as she placed her hands on her hips in mock annoyance again.

"Hey, I tried! Pulling brown spikes is really hard you know!" said Kairi, her smile returning to her face as all three of them began to laugh together just like always.

While the three life long friends laughed and trained within the safe confines of the large building, dark clouds soon began to envelope the entire sky. Blocking out the blistering heat and light the sun previously shined down, a powerfully strong barrage of gusts covered the entire collection of islands. The darkness brought with the sky covering clouds along with the strong winds, caused violent waves to strike against the coastlines of the islands. One in particular already flooding most of the beach, while a single figure stood watching the severe change in weather happening before him.

"They're here….They're here somewhere. Calling….they keep calling me…..why won't they stop calling me…" the extremely tall man said to himself, his large tanned hand holding his head seemingly as if he was having a rather painful headache. His eyes closed tightly as the strong winds and waves grew wilder and wilder, as if amplifying with his growing pain .

As his posture was slightly doubled over with that of a man feeling immense pain, the darkness caused by the huge clouds blocking out any source of light, soon were filled with dozens of different sized yellow orbs. Staring completely at the man who soon recomposed himself as he stood up to his full towering height, the bright eyes never once searched for anything else. Lowering the hand that held his head, the figure slowly opened his eyes, his right showing a bright blood red colour, while his left was that of a glaring yellow.

"Rip this world apart...make them stop calling us!" the man ordered, his gaze staring towards the ocean. While the dozens of eyes behind him slowly faded back into their darkness, the man continued to stare forward. As even with the violent waves crashing against each other, the large main island stood firmly in the middle of what was to occur, causing a slight smirk to spread across the figure's face.

* * *

Oh no, just what is going to happen to Sora and everyone. ^_^ I guess you'll just have to wait till the next chapter to find out. ^^ I do hope I will be able to keep these updates relatively quick, and also quite interesting to read. ^-^

Once again, the **Mysterious Figure** at the end is an original character created by me. I would like to add for anyone that might be confused on the setting for the story, the previous chapter was set close to the end of the original Kingdom Hearts, to which Sora was 14 years old, with along with the main and true story here being four years after that, sets our three characters in the ages of Eighteen for Sora and Kairi, while Riku is Nineteen years old.


	3. Chapter Two Past and Future

I'd like to first of all thank caitlinkeitorin for her pointing out some mistakes I had made in the last chapter. Those mistakes I really hope have all been taken care of, and so I have worked through editing this chapter much better then the last. ^^  
Once again, reviews are always welcome and I hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything here, except my own original character. Thank you ^^

* * *

_**Chapter Two - Past and Future**_

"Wow, weather sure changed quickly huh?"

Sora asked his two friends, the three of them standing in the entrance-way of the large building that housed the gym.

Safe and warm as they were illuminated by the lights above them, directly in front of the three a torrent of rain continued to pour everywhere outside.

Everything, the streets, buildings, nothing was safe from the never ending rain that was brought to the islands.

"Something isn't right here." said Riku, his eyes shining out through the small collection of silver hair strands that fell over his face, while he tilted his head upwards to see the dark clouds that were the cause of the rain.

"You're just being paranoid Riku, its just a little bit of rain." the spiky haired boy soon replied, still smiling as he raised his arms over his head to better keep himself dry as he stepped outside in the rain.

"Yeah, probably just paranoid…..still." the silver haired man said to himself, his eyes always glancing back to the sky that seemed to ease up on the heavy rain only slightly.

"Riku? What is it?" the sudden question of concern brought the silver haired man back to reality, turning his head towards Kairi who was looking up towards him with quizzical eyes.

With a faint smile, the tall young man shock his head as he turned to face the red haired woman.

"Its nothing. You better catch up with Sora, We'll get together and celebrate later." he said with a brotherly smile, causing Kairi to nod and smile back before rushing out into the open air and straight past Sora.

As the brown haired boy turned to watch Kairi run past him, his arm nearly was pulled clean off as it turned out the energetic woman had clutched his hand firmly in hers. Now laughing as she pulled Sora after her and splashing through puddles of rainwater the entire way, Riku smiled and chuckled a little as he watched the two run off. Once the two had fallen out of his line of sight, the silver haired man's smile once again dropped as his gaze turned towards the sky yet again for some mysterious reason.

Something clearly wasn't right, and whatever it was, he clearly wasn't going to like it.

"Why can't I shake this feeling? This familiar feeling…Its just like before." Riku questioned himself, slowly walking from the faint light the entrance-way provided while his footsteps made tiny splashes with the rainwater all around him.

As the rain soon became nothing but a light trickle, the mature keywielder's hearing was soon focused on the crashing waves from the coastline. Turning his head, the man's gaze focused on a single point in front of him, the island.

_Their island._

_The same place where they planned for that faithful trip._

_The same place where their great journey, into the unknown started from._

_Even their return home was to their island._

_The one place that meant everything to each of them, and the only place where they knew they could all come together again._

As Riku soon found his steps leading him down to the shoreline of the beach, little did he know that many beady yellow eyes glared through the darkness behind him, as the pools of water soon began to turn black and thick.

* * *

The sound of laughter had filled the entire street, as Kairi and Sora continued running with all their strength through the puddles and pools of water that had formed from the rain. The rows and rows of houses that they passed, were nothing but blurs as the two great friends seemed to be having so much fun to notice anyone watching them. Even if they did have yellow eyes.

Laying against one of the lampposts that were dotted along the length of the street, Sora continued to laugh, catching his breath as Kairi soon joined the keywielder in his breathless laughing fit.

Looking up towards him, Kairi's smile seemed to grow even more, something that Sora soon noticed and returned with his own widening smile.

Before either could figure out how, both long time friends found themselves close to each other, their faces so near to one another as time itself seemed to slow down at that moment.

Though neither could know, both of their hearts continued to beat wildly as this one single moment could last forever. Closer and closer their faces and lips inched towards each other, neither one saying a single word and simply being lost in the moment.

Or they would have been, if the soul piercing scream from the street close by didn't alert them and snap them out of their trance.

As both of them turned their heads to the source of the scream, Sora and Kairi only needed one look at each other before they took off running towards the danger.

Quickly darting around the corner and into the next street, Kairi gasped, her hands muffling most of it while Sora glared at what they came across.

A young woman and a small boy were kneeling on the street a couple of feet away from them, clutching each other in complete fear as surrounding them, large dark creatures twitched and waited for any sudden movements from them.

"Heartless?"

Sora exclaimed as his fist tightened at the sudden appearance of the dark creatures again, their large yellow eyes not taking any notice of Sora or Kairi at the far end of the street.

"Sora, we need to get them out of here." Kairi said to Sora, her hand raising forward as a flash of light occurred and the strange key like weapon formed in front of her. The flower like pattern that decorated her weapon may have caused anyone who glanced at it to believe it was weak, but the powerful grasp to which Kairi held it clearly showed the true power that was behind it.

Nodding in agreement with his red haired friend, Sora soon followed the actions of her as he raised his own hand just as his own flash of light appeared from it.

The gold and white keyblade formed for the experienced wielder, even in the poorly lit street it caused the mighty weapon to gleam and sparkle.

Upon summoning their weapons, the yellow gazes of the heartless immediately left that of the woman and boy and instantly fell onto Sora.

Extending their claw like hands, the human shaped heartless slowly trudged along the ground, their attention clearly on Sora and allowing Kairi to make her way around the side and to the people that were in the most danger.

Watching as Kairi took the small boy and young woman to the closest house, Sora smiled before raising his keyblade.

Blocking a strike from one of the Neo Shadows and easily pushing his blade through the dark creature, the experienced wielder swung yet again in an impressive twirl as he sliced through two more of the creatures.

Fading away into nothing but a dark tar like substance, Sora was forced to back up from the growing crowds of heartless.

His weapon swinging in motion with his arms, he soon settled in a smooth routine while slicing through Neo Shadows and even normal small Shadows that tagged along with their bigger brothers.

Having dealt with the woman and boy, Kairi soon appeared in Sora's view again as she leaped backwards from one of the houses while quickly being followed by even more Neo Shadows.

Their speedy movement hinted that they must have been waiting for her, after she had gotten the two safely inside. Actually surprised by the increasing groups of heartless, the brown haired keywielder swung and launched his weapon into the crowd of heartless.

The blade continued slicing through them before quickly disappearing in a flash of light, once it had dealt with a large portion of them.

Instantly appearing back within his grasp, Sora readied himself for the oncoming heartless that would come, while Kairi used the opening from her friends attack to reach his side yet again.

With both wielders trying their best to get the creatures under some sort of control, it soon became obvious that it was too far gone for that.

More and more Neo Shadows soon formed from the dark pools brought on by the rain, to which from the torrential pour that had happened meant many more heartless would be on their way.

Beginning to back away, soon the entire street in front of Sora and Kairi was filled to the brim with what appeared to be a single dark mass, with dozens of large yellow eyes watching them.

"Sora! What are we going to do? There's way too many!" Kairi said quite worried to Sora, her grasp on her keyblade growing tighter as she and Sora backed more and more away from the growing heartless. Soon, the two found themselves turning back onto the same street, from which they had heard the scream that alerted them.

"I don't know. We just have to take care of them all." the keywielder answered, his own grip on his weapon tightening and loosening with every step. This simple action of theirs, accompanied that of their gazes, which never left that of the many yellow eyes following them from the darkness.

"There's not enough room. Everyone could get hurt if we fight here!" the red haired woman said as she suddenly swung her weapon with the appearance of a lone Neo Shadow behind her, its body turning to a dark puddle as soon as the blade passed through it.

"I think we don't have to worry about anyone else being in danger…they're following only us." the young man answered his friend, showing his point as he moved slowly to the side. With the legendary Kingdom Key slowly stretching out with his arm, Kairi's eyes widened even more as a small portion of the heartless moved in motion towards Sora.

Soon returning to Kairi's side, a sudden pin dropped within her thoughts as she turned her head to Sora and exclaimed.

"Wait, what about Riku?"

As this realization hit the two of them, the huge colossal gathering of heartless exploded into life. Rushing towards Kairi and Sora, the stampede of creatures forced the two keybladers to take off running back along their path through the streets. During this entire chase, the two tried to also use their time to search for their silver haired friend.

To whom right at that moment, could have been in as much serious danger as they were.

* * *

Since arriving on the beach, Riku soon found himself bombarded with almost an endless supply of heartless.

His dark keyblade sliced through one after another, as the white wing near its tip moved with the arc of a brief glimmer of light through the dark bodies.

Once reaching the end of such a long swing, Riku quickly spun his weapon again bouncing back a leaping strike from one of the Neo Shadows.

The monsters body was instantly split in half, turning into nothing but darkness that stained the already black sand.

Finding himself backed against the ocean, the silver haired sword master raised his keyblade while continuing to swing and strike at the countless heartless that tried to claw at him. Each creature was soon repelled or cleaved through after each of their failed attempts.

Though by now, the warrior already found himself wishing for some kind of a break to occur.

The hundreds of yellow eyes before him and rising from the new pools of darkness, showed that one such break would never arrive for him.

Glaring at the dark creatures, Riku raised his key blade over his head with one single strike in mind. Clutching the handle with both hands as he readied himself for the heartless, the faint swirl of darkness curled itself around his blade while the dark monsters made their move.

Leaping in a single large group, the huge crowd of Neo Shadows raised their claws, about to slice through the keyblader before the sound of ice exploding all around was heard. Lowering their sliced dark stained hands, both Sora and Kairi stood on the street overlooking the beach, now with a huge section of Neo Shadows frozen in a joined combination of blizzard magic.

Those not caught within the blast, were smart enough from the powerful display of magic to simply back away briefly from their targets, though still watching them intently.

Rushing down to their friend, the three wielders raised their weapons and proceeded watching each others backs while facing away from the ocean.

"Are you two ok?" Riku questioned his friends. The small smile on his face showing his relief for their safety, while Sora laughed a little while holding his own keyblade with both hands. His familiar stance ready to strike anything that came close to him or any of his friends.

"Are we ok? We should be asking you I think. We thought you might have needed some help with these guys. We know how you're getting old and all." the brown haired boy joked, while Kairi shook her head in amazement with how Sora could joke at a time like this.

"Riku, why do you think they're after only us?" asked Kairi, her eyes briefly glancing up to Riku before returning to the heartless that were beginning to thaw from the ice around them.

"I don't know, but I think whatever is causing this, its coming from over there." The older man informed both his friends, the two of them looking to find their gaze was on that of their island in the distance.

"We need to get over there then. We need to stop what's doing this." Sora said, quickly voicing his plan while Riku turned to his friend, apparently forgetting about the dozens of dangerous heartless waiting to attack them.

"And how do you plan on us getting over there? It's not like the heartless are going to wait for us to get a boat and row over." the silver haired man said and causing Sora to glare at his friend, both of them now in the beginnings of one of their long arguments.

"Um guys! I don't think that's much of a problem as we imagine." Kairi said, interfering with their talk as both young men turned towards the heartless, to find that not one of them were approaching the three.

Their large beady yellow eyes continued to stare at them, the eternal silence from so many of them brought a sense of creepiness to the entire shoreline.

While they did not attack, or make any sort of movement towards the three friends, it was apparent that no way of returning to the streets was an option. The heartless formed a row, blocking off any escape from the shoreline except that of using the boats nearby on one of the many docks along the beach.

* * *

Before long, all three wielders were slowly rowing in one of the largest boats they could find. No harm was caused by any of the heartless who continued to simply stare at them as they walked towards one of the docks, and the boat they had taken to use briefly. While rowing further and further away from the shore, the bright yellow eyes of the heartless continued to glare out towards the group.

Kairi momentarily shivered, the strength she had gained over the years along with her friends seemingly amounting to nothing, as everything that happened years ago began to come flooding back.

Noticing this, Sora stopped rowing for a moment. His hand gently being placed on the red heads shoulder, causing Kairi to turn to him.

"Its happening again isn't it. We have to protect everyone Sora." the young woman said to Sora, the brown haired man nodding in understanding as he grasped a hold of the two oars beside him and began to help Riku with the rowing again.

"We'll stop it. Whatever it is, we'll stop it." Sora replied back with confidence, his eyes glancing past Kairi and towards the faintly dimming yellow eyes of the distant heartless. Brief explosions of thunder filled the dark sky, while the further their boat got, the more impressively larger waves crashed into them.

Tossing them around the ocean seemed to be childs play for the immensely strong waves, yet amazingly through it all they were finally within close distance to their island with no severe harm caused.

* * *

The sound of the boat coming to a rough stop against the hard sand, was instantly accompanied by the dull thuds of Sora, Kairi, and Riku's departure from said boat and onto the beach.

Their eyes glanced around the small shoreline of sand. The tiny waterfall off in the corner continued to pour water from some unknown source, while the palm trees blew with the powerful gusts of wind that only got stronger.

Besides the abnormal weather shaking the entire island, no other changes had really occurred to the island, save for one little detail.

"Someone's here…" Kairi said almost like a whisper, her eyes never leaving the figure she was watching, and before long, both Riku and Sora turned to see the lonesome figure.

Standing close to what was a tiny shack further down the beach, the single figure even from such a distance, could be seen was clearly quite tall. The strong winds caused the ends of what was a long coat, to bellow and wildly flare up around his legs.

The brief flashes of lightning illuminating the entire island, allowed the three wielder to notice his shoulder length silver hair ruffling around his shoulders. Remaining perfect still, the figure seemed more interested in watching the crashing waves further out at sea then to the three arrivals.

Taking care to watch for any sort of a trap, all three keybearers slowly inched their way along the sandy shoreline.

Their eyes never left the still barely moving figure, who's only source of movement was that of his long black trench coat and silver hair.

"Why…Why do you keep calling us?" the figure suddenly asked.

His question completely taking the three off guard, neither of them having any idea to what the man was implying.

"We're not calling you? We've never tried call…."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

The man roared immediately cutting off Kairi, as the red haired woman tried to explain.

Not taking his sudden burst of anger well, both Sora and Riku stepped in front of Kairi. The two warriors summoning their keyblades in preparation for a fight, that was dangerously getting close to happening.

Slowly, a large smile formed on the face of the figure, while a low chuckle beginning to get louder and louder from the clearly menacing as he turned to face all three wielders.

Raising his left tanned hand, the figure continued to smile, all the time wagging his finger to the three while his chuckling grew much louder and more deranged.

"Tsk Tsk, its not nice to lie. You called us…you keep calling us…you never stop?" the figure babbled on, his smile briefly fading as his question sounded like someone wishing to be given rest. This sense of tiredness however soon fell from his face, his smile quickly returning while the group could finally see his bright yellow eyes shining towards them.

"W-What are you?" Sora immediately asked as his keyblade raised in front of him, while both himself and Riku knew precisely what the figure had to be, and wishing above all else that they were wrong.

Soon finding his chuckling developing into a full blown outrageous laugh, the figure's smile never fell, while his long arms stretched out from his sides, revealing the tanned skin of his chest from the parts his slightly closed coat didn't keep hidden.

"What am I? What a naïve question?" the figure said in a much more powerful and commanding voice, sending a dark shiver down each of the three warriors spines.

Still watching the figure, Kairi soon summoned her own keyblade again, her grip growing tighter then that of her friends, as all three watched the swirling darkness around the towering man. Rising slightly into the air, the darkness floating around him soon took on a rather familiar shape.

The large yellow eyes and huge muscular arms stretched and flexed out from behind the man, as the full hovering body of the mighty Guardian heartless kept the man afloat, exactly like that of someone long defeated.

"This isn't possible. How can you do that?" Riku immediately questioned, his grip on his keyblade growing tighter and threatening to snap the handle clean off.

The figure only smiled more at this question, his piercing glare at the three seeming even more powerful from the air. Continuing to smile as he seemed to ignore Riku's question, the powerful Guardian growled as if in response for the man.

While two large orbs of dark energy formed in its massive hands, the three bearers of the keyblade could only stare back into the bright eyes of the floating man as he smirked from high above.

* * *

Now the epic fighting begins ^_^ I may have gotten a little out of control with the fighting, so perhaps the next chapter may be a little long lol ^^ I'm also thinking of possibly starting in the next chapter, to add a little section at the bottom with some details like keyblade names and other parts like that. What would everyone think about that? Reviews again, always welcome ^-^


	4. Chapter Three The True Danger

A big apology is needed for those of you who must have been waiting for this next chapter. A sudden severe case of the flu prevented me from writing, along with getting even near a computer to upload. I'd like to say sorry, and hope this chapter along with the next will make up for the wait. Enjoy the chapter ^-^

* * *

**Disclaimer **- I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts and all original character have been allowed use by their sole creators.

* * *

_**Chapter Three - The True Danger**_

A furious explosion rocked the entire beach. A streak of dark blue energy sliced its path straight towards Sora and his friends, causing the group to jump in their own particular fashion. Barely dodging the sickle of darkness, which soon exploded in a fiery display of power, Sora continued to grip tightly a hold of his keyblade. Pushing himself back up onto his feet, the young warrior willed his legs to push himself towards the still floating figure with Riku and Kairi soon willing the same thing the moment they got back up.

With a faint smirk, the silver haired figure mocked the three even further, his arms crossing over his chest while the powerful Guardian loomed behind him. Its massive dark arms flexed its unnaturally tight muscles, its bright yellow eyes watching the three warriors rushing across the sand with their weapons drawn to strike it.

Within its large opened palms, the heartless growled once again as the orbs of flaring darkness grew larger for its wielder. Once reaching their ripe full sizes, the Guardian grasped a hold of them causing the energy to coat its arms, before its wild swings released it in the form of more dark sickles. Much more prepared this time then before, the three easily evaded the attacks, the darkness digging more trails along the sands before explosions further back behind them signaled the end of the attacks.

"Sorry, same trick isn't going to work twice on us!" Sora said with a confident smile, as the brown haired keyblader was the first to reach the floating man, his smirk still remaining even when Sora leapt towards him with his keyblade raised high to deliver the powerful strike.

"Sora watch out!" Riku shouted to his friend, the situation clearly familiar to only the silver haired keyblader, which meant quite terrible news for Sora.

Hearing his friends warning all too late, Sora's eyes widened as the smirk on the dark man's face disappeared, in fact, so did his entire body and presence.

Before Sora's feet could even touch back onto the soft sand, the snake like grip that tightened from his arms caught the young man off guard. A brief scream of pain escaped from his mouth while the dark figure instantly had appeared behind him, the Guardian using its powerful arms to squeeze the very life out of Sora.

Tighter and tighter, the powerful vice like grip from the heartless sent waves of pain through Sora's body. The keybearer just barely kept himself from screaming any more, while also trying his best to keep his hand clutching onto his keyblade. Riku's eyes glared at the dark figure above himself and Kairi, his memories replaying an event that occurred almost identically to what was happening right now.

"Riku, be careful ok." the red haired keyblader said with almost a whisper, her soft voice causing the young man to face her before he smiled and nodded.

Taking off running towards his friend and their powerful opponent, the keybearer leaped straight into the air, similar to what Sora had done as he swung his weapon towards the back of the dark creature. Immediately reacting, the Guardian and floating man spun around to face Riku, launching Sora like a rag doll in the process. While the brown haired boy was hurtling towards him, Riku shot his arm straight out, catching a hold of Sora and throwing him, as lightly as he could, onto the sand before coming to a halt in front of Kairi.

Landing quickly back onto the ground, Riku's eyes glanced up towards the quickly approaching man. The Guardian shot out its massive arms in another attempt to latch onto one of the wielders, however the silver haired young man was more then ready for this.

Displaying his fast reflexes as he threw his body underneath the dark beings, Riku immediately followed it up by leaping towards the Guardian's exposed back. Swinging his keyblade, the Way to Dawn, Riku landed the first of many hits on the heartless. The painful roars escaped only from the dark creature, while the man simply continued to float and move with his monster, in complete silence.

Opening his eyes after the pain finally began to fade away from his body, Sora glanced up to Kairi, the boy realizing his head was settled within her lap as the red haired woman smiled down to her friend while kneeling on the sand.

"Come on lazy bum, we have to help Riku." Kairi said with a smile, her eyes looking up into the air with a hint of worry, causing Sora to follow her line of sight and see what was causing such a feeling.

Strike after strike was launched at the floating man from Riku, though every attack was quickly intercepted by the airborne Guardian. Its large arms swung and took and full force of the powerful attacks from the keyblader, all while the man never moved a muscle to help. Raising his keyblade in defense, the mature young man released a held grunt as the fist of the heartless slammed directly into the flat side of the wing like blade, sending Riku hurtling into the ground, and causing sand to erupt straight into the air.

Raising its dark arms, the Guardian created an illuminating cage like orb around the dark man, suddenly causing the two sneak attacks from both Sora and Kairi's keyblades to be instantly repelled.

"Such pathetic skills." the towering man suddenly said, his instant comment causing Sora to grit his teeth as he clutched his keyblade much tighter while nodding briefly to Kairi.

Taking off running just like the last failed attempts, the figure still continued to smirk at their useless and simply pointless attacks. The powerful Guardian once again created the impenetrable shield around the man, causing Sora's Kingdom Key to strike harmlessly against the powerful energy, sending his strength right back at him and away from his target. Smirking much more confidently, the figure finally uncrossed his arms, causing the heartless behind to do likewise as two more orbs of dark energy formed in the creature's opened palms. As the two sphere's of darkness began to crackle with malevolent electricity, the dark demon slowly started to raise his massive arms higher into the air. All the while, the orbs continued to get dangerously close to one another, hinting to the severe destruction that could be caused if they were to ever touch judging from the increasingly loud crackle and sparks.

Soon after landing back onto the soft sand, Sora's gritting teeth were immediately replaced with quite a cocky smile as he watched the dark man raise higher into the air, his bright yellow eyes suddenly widening at what Sora already knew.

"Got ya!" the keybearer said, the towering man's head turning quickly to as much as the side as he could, just as Kairi and Riku swung their keyblades at the Guardian. Starting from each side of its shoulders, the two skilled warriors continued their downward slice forming a large X that covered the creature's entire back.

Screeching and roaring in immense anger and pain, the Guardian was much to preoccupied with its own damage to even think about doing anything to stop the sudden attack from Sora. The brown haired man swung and launched his keyblade directly towards the man, who having lost all sense and command with the Guardian, could do nothing but stare wide eyed at the rapidly spinning weapon before it struck him squarely in his chest.

Immediately sent flying backwards, the man crashed into the heartless' own chest sending both of them hurtling back into the ground. The tall silver haired man rolled slightly away from the Guardian, which remained severely wounded on the sand. Placing his left hand firmly into the sand, the figure slowly began to push his large body up in any way he could. Soon finding the strength to fall back onto his hands and knees, the bright yellow eyes of the man were soon brought to equal level with the three who had worked together to defeat him.

"Hmm, I assume congratulations are in order? Well done." the man said with a smug looking grin on his face, his tanned hands gently applauding the three while they stood around him still holding their keyblades.

"Why did you come here? Why do all of this?" Sora was the first to ask, his eyes staring at the man and his unnatural looking smile.

"I believe I already answered that question for you. We came here, because you called us. You've always called us...And we're grown sick of it." the man answered bitterly.

His bright yellow eyes glaring back up into Sora's bright blue, as the boy seemed to be trying his best to understand it in his mind.

"As for this? We wanted to meet those of the key. We wanted to know who would not stop calling us." the man soon added, his head lowering a little to gaze at the dark sand below him.

"You keep saying we're the one's who called you? What does that mean? We've never done anything to call you?" Kairi asked, her questions causing Sora to nod in a questionable understanding, though still the brown haired man knew no more then when they began.

Neither Sora nor Kairi had any answers to anything they had asked the mysterious man, that was, until they heard a single word.

"Keyblade." the silver haired keybearer said, almost so low it was nearly not noticeable, though the two friends had clearly heard it.

"The Keyblade? What do you mean Riku?" asked his red haired friend, causing Riku to raise his head to her.

"It's the Keyblade. He means, we've been calling him with the keyblade. Isn't that right?" the older man answered for his friends, while the tall kneeling figure only nodded in confirmation.

"But, that doesn't make any sense? That would mean he's one of them, but there was only one of them like that, and we took care of him years ago." said Sora, his mind wanting so much to blow steam out from his ears if it was possible, while Kairi looked back and forth between her two friends.

"Wait, I don't understand. What doesn't make sense Sora? What are you two talking about?" the young woman questioned, her sweet eyes moving from one friend to another, hoping for some sort of an answer from either of them.

"He's a heartless. Just like Ansem, or should I say Xehanort. He's just like him, a human heartless." the mature keyblader said, causing the man to snarl as his eyes seemed to get even brighter like those of the heartless.

"What a pathetic excuse for our kind. No true power, no intention for our brothers and sisters, he was not fit to call himself heartless!" the figure immediately said, his rising anger once again causing such a stir in the group, that it was more then enough for the man to shot his left arm towards Sora.

Able to react quickly in order to block and open palm, Sora still was left reeling as he felt himself pushed and sent flying through the air. Swinging his keyblade with a powerful collection of force behind it, Riku's eyes momentarily widened as the figure had threw his body forward towards where Sora had stood. His hands quickly caught his fall within the sand, though using it as a sort of physical leverage, the man pushed his legs up into the air behind him, kicking them backwards like some sort of mule and striking the silver haired keybearer directly into the chest. Easily breaking a few ribs and causing him to begin coughing up blood Riku stumbled backwards in sheer overwhelming force and pain.

His free hand and arm clutched his pain ridden chest, while Kairi ran to her friends needed side. Still using his hands within the soft sand as leverage, the figure soon brought himself back onto his feet. Standing once again towering above anyone there, the Guardian that had protected him slowly floated to his side.

For a moment, a sense of sadness seemed to wash over the figure's face, as his eyes appeared to be that of concern for the Guardian while his tanned fingers gently stroked one of its long tendril like antenna's.

"I must use your strength one last time again. May I?" the figure asked the heartless, completely out of character from the cold and anger filled personality he had show previously. Answering the figure with one of its normal sounding growls and noises, the man smiled as he nodded, suddenly running his hand down the large terrifying Guardians chest before the loud roar escaped and bellowed out from the powerful creature.

All turning their gazes towards the sound, the three wielders watched in shock as the figure held his entire arm within the middle of the Guardian's chest. While its painful roar filled the entire air with no other kind of sound, the faint cracking of a dark glow began to spread from the point of the stab, before quickly reaching every corner of the creature. Taking this as a chance to retaliate, Sora once again got back onto his feet. Rushing towards the figure, Kairi was busy using what healing magic she had learned from Sora, hoping in some way it would help Riku and his wounds.

As Sora got closer and closer to his opponent, a sudden flash of light eclipsed his keyblade, soon replacing its colour and shape with that of a pure white weapon. The colourful points that made up the key end of the blade and the chain that hung from it, showed its great importance to the young man as he held onto it tightly. With the Guardian finally fading completely away, Sora reached the man with seconds, his powerful swing from his keyblade causing an arc of light to follow in its wake. Just then, a clash of metal upon metal was heard, halting the attack in an instant. In front of the keybearer, the entire arm of the figure was covered in a strange shimmering, yet organic black metal. The substance ran the entire length up the beings arm, creating what appeared to be a section straight of a suit of armour, with the white from Sora's Oathkeeper contrasting with the pitch darkness of it all.

"I'm done letting you continually hurt us, it's our turn now!" the figure said as his smile twisted into more of demented smirk, the pressure he was using against Sora's keyblade increasing rapidly, even too much for the strong young man to hold off all by himself.

Using what strength he could use in a single strike, Sora pushed back against the tidal wave of force coming from the figure's arm. Amazingly able to push him back a few feet, it gave the young man enough time to gain some distance from the clearly underestimated figure.

"_He's strong, way too strong then he led us to believe._" the brown haired man said internally, his breathing rushing past to escape from lips, while his heart was in danger of beating straight out of his chest if it was to go any faster.

His blue eyes scanned momentarily the now slowly approaching man, his dark arm shinning from the brief explosions of light brought on by the thunder storms raging above them. Taking a risk, Sora glanced to the side of the figure, his eyes showing the pain of seeing his best friend grimacing as he was sprawled on the ground with Kairi, who trying her best, was most definitely out of her depth with what hurt had befallen the silver haired keywielder.

While it was only for a moment, a moment was all the towering man needed. Returning his gaze to the figure, Sora's mouth opened as the man wasn't quite as far away as he first had been. Swinging his arm, the young man soon was placed on the defensive, his weapon striking against the dark metal arm again and again. Sparks from the two contradicting metals occurred with every attack, though it was clear, neither men were showing their true powers yet.

Raising his head up from out of the sand, Riku groaned in pain, to which the red haired nurse soon tried to help.

"Riku, keep down. You're hurt pretty badly, you'll put yourself in danger if you get up." Kairi said with a caring tone layered in her voice. Staring up to her from behind the silver hairs hiding his eyes, and to that of the fighting between Sora and the towering man, Riku soon made up his mind to what they had to do.

"Kairi, help me up please. We have to take care of him now." the keywielder said with confidence, though every word also had that twinge of pain to it, as if he had to force every syllable out past his lips.

With painful understanding, Kairi slowly nodded her head and began to help Riku back onto his feet. Gripping the Way to Dawn within both of his hands, Kairi soon did the same with her Destiny Place keyblade. Both wielders now stared at the figure that brought darkness to their home once again, before the two charged straight towards him.

While Sora and the man seemed to simply dance around each other. One would send a strike to the other, the opponent then blocking said strike and then having both circle a little around. Their battle appeared to get rather boring, with either warrior holding their strength back, and just waiting for one to use it all so wastefully.

"SORA!" Kairi's voice called out to her friend, signaling the brown haired man to turn his head for yet another moment and causing a smile to brighten up his face yet again. With Riku running just as fast as Kairi, Sora was happy to see his friend up and moving again, his smile still present across his face even when he turned back to the figure. The sparks of power exploded right before Sora's eyes, causing the man to close them for a moment before staring straight into the heartless yellow of the large figure.

"Your dark friend is much more resilient then I believed. Next time I'll make sure to really cause harm to him!" the dark figure said with a small chuckle, the dark claw like fingers that stretched from the points of his hand gripped the very blade of Oathkeeper itself.

Continuing to squeeze tighter and tighter, Sora could only watch as his keyblade was in the complete mercy of the figure. Though he didn't believe that a single person could break the keyblade, Sora had also never known of a being like this figure.

Perhaps he could.

Perhaps he could snap the keyblade in half like a twig.

What would happen then?

Would he lose the keyblade forever?

So many questions rushed through Sora's mind at once, it almost overwhelmed the young man who's fear was beginning to take control of him.

This was precisely what the figure wanted. Sora, the powerful keyblader, the one who saved the universe not once, but twice, the one who had battled countless enemies, creatures of darkness, living husks, all his past experiences seemed to fade in front of this one figure. Compared to him, nothing he had learned, nothing he had gained over the years seemed to be a match for him. Except maybe one thing.

"_C-Could that actually work?_" Sora asked himself.

A brief glimpse of a dark city, a tall skyscraper with large neon lights illuminating the peak like giant screens, a blond haired boy, who's black and white clothes seemed to go perfectly with him, while his comforting and friendly smile shined back to Sora. All of these images flashed within the warriors mind, banishing his fear yet again as the figure's smirk fell into a more primal grit of his teeth.

Raising his left arm, the one to which like the rest of his body was not covered in the metal, the figure summoned a large sphere of blazing darkness, his eyes glaring down at Sora as he suddenly swung it down towards him. Suddenly, his grip on Oathkeeper fell, as the figure was forced back by the spinning dark blade from Riku.

Rushing to a complete stop by his side, Kairi held Sora's shoulder before shaking him out of his thoughts. Both of their gazes soon were locked on that of Riku, the man who had only been laying in the sand with broken ribs a few second ago, and who knows what other harm done, was now forcing the tall figure on the defensive himself. His dark covered arm only managing to block the powerful strikes from Riku, while the large orb of darkness was suddenly thrown towards the silver haired blur, exploding on the sand and making it that much harder for the towering figure to keep an eye on his opponent.

Suddenly, for the first time since they had begun battling, the figure had lost sight of not only Riku, but the other two keybladers as well. Quickly darting his gaze back and forth as he tried to see where they were, the figure never noticed the reappearance of Riku, clutching his chest from behind the partial smokescreen of sand. Falling onto one knee, it wouldn't take long for the figure to find out where Riku was. The man had used way too much energy in that impressive display of moves, way more energy that someone in his condition should have had. It was nearly all gone.

No more running.

No more impressive blocking or attacking.

The young silver haired man was barely able to keep his keyblade in his hands after everything.

"Need some help?" the soft voice of Sora, soon caused Riku to look up towards his best friend. Grabbing onto his hand, Riku nodded and smiled as Sora helped him back onto his feet.

Soon realizing something as he turned to look at Kairi, Riku watched as Sora held onto his other friends hand softly. A faint glow of light escaped from their hands, while the little mist of darkness escaped from both of theirs.

"You think this is going to work? Riku asked Sora, who's smile and determined eyes looking forward all he needed to see.

"Lets get him off our island!" the red haired wielder said with a smile of her own, causing Sora to nod before taking off like a shot, his hands still holding onto his two friends as they ran straight into the sand cloud.

* * *

  
This was a very fun chapter to write, and I hope you enjoy reading it.^^ Originally, this along with the next piece, was a single chapter. But I believed it was possibly too long so decided to split them into separate parts. I hope this way will make it easier to read and understand. Once again, reviews are always welcome, and thanks for reading. ^_^


	5. Chapter Four Strong Ties

CURSE YOU FLU . *shakes fist at nothing* Once again I apologize to everyone. I was really hoping to post this chapter much much earlier then now, but a sudden recurrence of the flu I've had made it impossibly for me to work on the edits for the chapter. Also I'm sorry for the short chapter here, as this is the final part to the previous chapter to which I made separate. To truly make it up to everyone, I will be working harder now, even though I still feel a little poorly, to finish the next chapter and post it in the next few days. Anyway, thank you so much for continuing to read my story, and I hope you'll enjoy it a lot more as we get deeper into the plot ^-^

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters or environments belonging to the Kingdom Hearts Universe, and all original characters have been given permission to be used in the story

* * *

_**Chapter Four - Strong Ties **_

Still panicking as he tried to locate any of the three wielder, the figure smiled as he sensed the growing power coming from behind him.

Quickly turning to face the three sources, his eyes seemed to show confusion, as suddenly instead of three, there was only one.

While confused for a few seconds, the towering man's eyes widened in fear, his metal covered arm instantly raising in front of himself as the two black and white blades clashed with him.

Both Oathkeeper and the mighty Oblivion keyblade continued to release pressure after pressure of invisible force onto the man, his arm just about keeping the two living weapons from slicing him as he gritted his teeth more in frustration.

Finally swinging his arm in return, the blades backed off, disappearing into the cloud of sand that soon was blown away, revealing the floating figure before the dark towering man.

The black and white clothes of Sora, seemed to glow on and off, while the wielder smiled with his arms hanging loosely away from him. The two powerful black and white Keyblades, continued to float behind him, their stance almost giving the man an angelic form to those who see him.

With a single sweep of his hand, Sora smiled as his two Keyblades immediately came to life once again. Both weapons flew from behind his back, striking the figure's arm over and over again, forcing him further away even while trying his best to counter the attacks.

"We're going to beat you here. And that's final!"

Sora said to the man, his voice sounding as if both his friends were speaking through him at once, his smile spreading across his face almost to confirm it. Soon gliding towards the man, Sora called his two blades back and latched onto them both within his hands. The now empowered wielder twirled the weapons in front of him, before swinging and unleashing the first of his hidden arts.

The faint glow on their tips were merely the calm before the barrage of fireballs fired out from the Keyblades, soon exploding in a fiery hailstorm all around the man. His nimbly dodging was just enough to save the dark man from catching on fire, before he swung his metal arm releasing a sickle of darkness the sliced right through the sand and towards Sora in his new form.

Easily jumping over the attack and gliding through the air, Sora swung his blades, causing a sudden eruption of ice to coat a large portion of the beach in an instant. The large jagged spires of ice erupted from the coated sand, making their way towards the dark demon as he leapt and dodged the attacks as best he could.

The giant man even swung his metal covered arm, shattering some of the ice which tried to hit him, though most of his time was used in swiftly dodging.

Finally, the ice soon began to melt around the beach, though nothing had truly stopped for the course of the battle. Soon facing the figure with the same deadly speed to which he had shown to them, Sora began his final assault on the dark man.

His impressive display with the Keyblades actually succeeded in landing some slashes onto the figure, while he continued to push the dark man more and more back. Landing a returning strike of his own from time to time, the figure seemed to roar in anger with every attack, while Sora easily blocked and danced around the attacks thrown at him.

Leaping into the air again, in order to dodge another sickle of darkness, the keyblade master glided around the area while explosions from more of the sickles the figure launched erupted along the keybearers flight path. As Sora continued to glide through the air, his two Keyblades twirled behind his back just as a loud booming sound of thunder was heard.

Unlike the last couple of rumbles from the large storm, this boom sounded much more louder and altogether different to the rest. The first brief flash of light, was enough for the figure to instantly be forced on the retreat of his attacks. Every new place he took, once jumping backwards, was soon but a scorch mark from the precise deadly bolt of thunder that Sora had called.

Soon a wide barrage of the powerful thunder strikes reigned around the tall man, while he tried his best to dodge the remainder of the lightning strikes.

Diving straight down from the air, Sora smiled as his Keyblades rested behind him during his glide, slicing through the very air as he sped up to reach his target before he could notice anything.

With a final spin, Sora spun completely around in the air, his arms lining up the two powerful Keyblades as they moved in one fluent motion. The blur of black and white, radiated outwards as they moved in perfect sync, appearing quite beautiful in motion. The attack came to its ultimate conclusion, as both blades struck the man directly in the chest, the powerful attack sending him flying backwards and landing with a loud thud in the sand.

"We did it! We really did it!"

Kairi's voice shouted in relief and excitement, as inside Sora's mind she must have been jumping, while Riku as always, would have been standing in mature silence though just as happy for the defeat of the figure.

Releasing a held in sign, Sora lowered his body back onto the sand, as he watched the figure's entire form slowly fade away into darkness, his body soon disappearing for good leaving only the transformed Sora with the sound of the waves crashing together on the shore.

Suddenly grabbing a hold of his Keyblades once again, Sora's eyes glanced from dark pool to dark pool, as many yellow eyes soon began to appear, all staring at the one who defeated the figure.

"These will be a cinch after beating that guy, take them out Sora!"

Riku's clear precise voice cut through Sora's mind, causing the young man to nod as he spun his Keyblades around and brought his eyes to the closest dark pool before him.

Smiling as it felt so long since he had used such a form, Sora was completely taken off guard by the sharp piercing pain that had stabbed right through his clothes and into his chest.

Looking down at the source of the pain, the extremely long black blade ran from the middle of his chest and all the way down into the depths of the pure dark pool in front of him.

Beginning to rise from the darkness, the bright yellow eyes of the emerging dark man stared back into Sora's wide large eyes.

"What a meaningless effort!" the man said with a grin, his once metal covered hand now having returned to normal, as he seemed to hold so effortlessly the large sword that was as tall as himself.

Having no choice but to drop his two Keyblades, watching as they faded in a flash of darkness and light, Sora could do nothing but stay suspended in the air.

The blade piercing his body, was causing so much pain that it was impossible to do anything in response, leaving the Keyblader exactly where the figure wanted.

"No more stalking, I want my prey!" the man said to Sora, his hand swinging his blade and launching Sora off it and hurtling into the air.

However, unlike the previous times, Sora's body didn't feel the soft crunch of sand, but the rough feeling of one of the palm trees hard trunks. The sudden crushing feeling of the tree slamming into Sora's back, along with the large stab within his chest, was more then enough for the explosion of light that erupted from the Keyblader.

Laying on the hard ground close to the miniature waterfall, the tired forms of Sora, Riku and Kairi all groaned in pain laying beside their weapons. The damage dealt to Sora in his Final form having all but disappeared, but left behind the pain inflicted to them all.

Amazingly, able to grip the handle of his keyblade through the searing pain, both Riku and Sora began to pull themselves onto their feet. The sudden paralyzing feeling that froze their bodies in movement, soon appeared to be the cause of the figure yet again, his bright yellow eyes staring at the two warriors while Kairi continued to lay on the ground within immense pain.

Raising his arm once within distance, the figure glared down towards each one of the wielders, before releasing a disgusted tsk as he swung his impossibly long black sword.

The sound of metal clashing was once again heard, though no movement was made from any of the three friends.

Before them all, a tall cloaked figure stood wielding what appeared to be an exceptionally long metal boomerang. The middle part of it had something that resembled the barrel of some sort of gun, while a faint ghost like glow ran along the blade edge of the weapon.

"No more!" the figure shouted from the darkness of his hood, while the dark man with the extremely long blade only pushed more against him, forcing the new figure to swing his large weapon in response.

"I said no more!" The new figure roared, his swing actually pushing the silver haired man away, while his yellow eyes seemed to flicker for a moment at the realization on who the cloaked figure was.

"N-No, no, no, no, no, not going back, not going back." the man started to repeat over and over again, his arms raising to his head and causing his sword to drop and fade away while he clutched his head in fear.

Lowering his boomerang, the cloaked figure began to slowly moved towards the man, his arm resting behind his back as a green mist of energy circled his opened hand.

"Its ok, you don't have to be afraid. Just take my hand, and you can have a nice long sleep." the figure tried to reassure the man, his steps gently pressing into the sands, while the silver haired man suddenly seemed to recompose himself. His yellow eyes blazing into life again as he glared daggers straight at the figure, while darkness erupted in violent waves from his arms.

Immediately stepping back, the cloaked figure raised his weapon to guard himself while backing towards Sora and his friends. All around the silver haired man, more and more pools of darkness began to form, the dozens of yellow eyes rising from the shadows as the creatures clawed themselves out from the depths. Suddenly reacting to the growing waves of heartless, the figure caused his large boomerang to disappear before dropping to his knees and placing his glowing hand onto Sora's shoulder.

"We simply don't have time for a Q and A right now. I need to get you all out of here." the figure said as the green glow from his hand spread first to Sora, and then to Kairi and Riku, just as the huge gathering of Shadows rushed towards the four.

With a single explosion of energy, the heartless backed away and began to scurry around where all four had previously just been. Their little eyes staring up to the towering figure, who's face was clearly that of rage with the disappearance of his prey. Lowering his hand on the head of a Neo Shadow that stumbled beside him, the man glared back towards the ocean as he seemed to speak to himself.

"We'll see them again soon enough. We must find the others above all else." the man spoke to his heartless, his hands stroking their sleek heads as he walked with them towards the mini pool of darkness that threatened to swallow the entire beach.

Once within the middle of this all consuming darkness, the man shook his head as he stroked the long antennae of the human sized heartless around him.

"No...this world will fall just like the rest, once we've found the others. There's no rush." the man added, just as the darkness curled and wrapped around them all, consuming them in its shadows and removing all traces of their arrival from the shores of Destiny Islands.

* * *

Well finally ^_^ That's it for the first world in the story lol ^^ From here on in, I hope to keep the worlds coming over a steady number of chapters. I really let Destiny Islands go pretty long, but I'm happy with the way these chapters have turned out. I promise to have the next proper chapter finished and ready in a few days as a thank you to everyone taking the time to read and also to those who have reviewed. Thank you all so much ^_^ Until next time.


	6. Chapter Five Once Upon A Time

I hope those of you reading will be happy to know, that some interesting things concerning the direction of the fanfic will be talked about during this chapter ^^ And, that's really all I have to say, except thanks to Caitlinkeitorin for another helpful review for the previous chapter ^_^

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any KH related characters, plots, etc, all original characters have been added to the story with permission from original creators.

* * *

_**Chapter Five - Once Upon A Time…**_

The first thing Sora did was to cough rather violently to himself.

The boy still wasn't able to reopen his eyes yet, though even he knew that everything was different.

The sudden switch from the cold rock and sand of their island to, wherever they were now, was more then enough for the young man.

Especially after such painful wounds…

Their wounds!

A light bulb seemed to go off within the young man's head. His right hand scrambled over his chest to where he had felt the blade piece right through his chest.

"N-Nothing?"

Sora whispered as his hand fell to his side.

Nothing was there.

No pain, no scar, not even a tear in his school clothes. Strength soon returned to his eyes, helping the man open them and survey his surroundings.

A sleeping Kairi and Riku close by brought a smile to Sora's face, as his gaze seemed to adjust to the dull light that enveloped the small cavern like room they were in.

Besides the one large pillar that both of his friends were sleeping against, Sora could see that many more were positioned in straight rows, one on each side of the room and bringing the total to eight.

The light was soon found to be strange crystal like substances that hung from the walls, while in the very center of the room a large perfect crystal hung.

Naturally, it held the largest source of light for everyone. However, it soon seemed to have another purpose, as the Keyblader's eyes fell on what the crystals light was illuminating most out of everything in the room.

The huge wall of rock and marble formed a beautiful frame, to which what appeared to be an easily breakable mirror was placed inside its space.

Moving exceptionally close to it, the spiky brown haired man raised his hand, smiling a little as he slowly began to see the reflection of himself and his hand as he moved closer and closer to the mirror.

Not noticing it from being so close, and apparently mesmerized by his reflection, Sora could not see the strange runes and symbols dotted around the frame, suddenly flaring into life with his approach.

His hand now mere inches away from pressing against the fragile glass, and still being none the wiser.

"Beautiful isn't it!"

The strange voice from behind Sora was more the enough for the brown haired man to spin around with his Kingdom Key, soon finding it striking that of a large oversized metal boomerang.

The hooded figure that held onto the mighty looking weapon, only tilted its head back at Sora's glaring features.

Soon swinging his Keyblade with as much strength as he could use, Sora raised his open free hand, firing a blast of fire at the familiar dressed figure, who simply replied by swinging his sword and destroying the feeble blast of magic.

"That isn't very nice to give to someone who saved your butts back there." the figure quickly added, his hand releasing his grip on his weapon causing the large boomerang to disappear.

"Look, we've really had enough of weird no name figures for today. Who are you?" The Keyblader asked, his stance loosening quite a bit though he still kept his weapon out, holding it to his side as he glanced briefly from the hooded figure to his still sleeping friends.

"Well, I guess it is kind of rude. I mean, you knowing nothing about me. It is only fair."

The figure started to say, his gloved hands raising up to his hood before he began to pull it back, revealing his true face to Sora.

He was possibly the same age as Riku, his wild messy blue hair ruffling in movements from his hand as he ran it through. The young man's skin was slightly pale, though his clear green eyes shone past this. A small smile was slowly etched from the corner of his mouth, as he crossed his arms along his chest and continued to watch Sora.

"You're not as normal as you look, are you?" Sora questioned the young man, crossing his arms as if to mock him in the way he presented himself.

"And I guess you're not as slow, as you look." the blue haired man replied, causing Sora to nod with a smile before quickly realizing the insult the man so clearly said.

"Oh no, he's really that slow all the time." the familiar voice of Riku suddenly picked up in the conversation, as the silver haired young man inched himself back onto his feet, with help from the pillar he was laying against.

"Hey! Come on Riku! You should really rest. You and Kairi got rea…really hurt before." the brown haired Keyblader said, his head lowering as the memories of what happened came flooding back again.

The piercing stab through all three of their single chests, the shooting pain that consumed their bodies and backs from the collision with the hard palm trees, the sheer tiredness of so much wasted energy and strength.

And all because…because.

"All because of you." the voice from the blue haired man said, his presence suddenly behind that of Sora, which startled him a little.

"Your recklessness, and overestimation of your abilities, were the only reasons for your defeat by him." said the young man, as he walked behind Sora and took a seat on the tiny collection of steps that led up to the beautiful mirror of glass.

"What was he? Who was he in fact? He was unlike anything we're ever faced before." asked Riku while the blue haired man smiled and chuckled a little, causing both standing Keywielders to look towards him like that of someone who was crazy.

"Oh come now. I know all about your strong connections to one know as Ansem, or should I say Xehanort. Or perhaps the name Xemnas would be much more clearly in your memories then any other."

"How do you know about them? We've never heard or seen you before during any of those times?" Sora added as he butted into the figure's little recap into their past.

"Sora, let him continue." the fellow Keyblader said as he rested his hand on his friends shoulder, causing Sora to nod as they turned to listen to the man speak.

"Thank you. I guess its now or never that it must be explained to you both. And of course, to your prying Princess of Light there." the blue haired man said as he motioned his hand to the pillar Riku and Kairi had been sleeping against. Suddenly, the sound of a rather nervous laugh echoed behind it, as Kairi tilted her head out from behind the stone and into view of the other three figures.

"I um, didn't want to be rude and interrupt so suddenly."

"It's of no trouble Princess. Please join us. This is something you need to hear as well."

Joining beside her two friends as they stood before the blue haired man, Kairi held her hands behind her back, watching the man as he ran his fingers through his hair and let out a long sigh in the process.

"I trust you remember your tales, with the heartless called Ansem?" he asked, causing the three wielders to nod in unison. Their thoughts replaying the whole journey that began everything for them so many years ago.

"He was such a foolish being. He believed himself unique. One of a kind. Yet of course, in this wide universe he was not. The one you all had faced, was in fact the first heartless, or I should say, the first human heartless." the young man continued to say, his green eyes glancing to all three who had a different look on each of their faces.

Sora's was that of a little confused with the whole thing.

Kairi, while remembering the horrible events that happened during the time with Ansem, still had the look of a little child hearing the beginnings of a story.

And Riku? Riku continued to stand with his arms crossed over his chest, while he listening with a most annoyed and angry look on his face.

"His name is Sleif, and it all began many, many years ago." he started to say, while he closed his eyes as if trying to remember every detail of what he was about to tell them.

_It was after a time, that the universe found itself in the aftermath of a great war. Those born from darkness, had spread far and wide and in the process, consumed many worlds and innocent hearts. Chosen to be the wielders of powerful weapons, a long terrible war began. One that became known as, The _Key_blade War. Massive battles took place across most worlds. The pure darkness of the heartless washed and cleansed over everything, while their numbers continued to grow with every world they took._

Key_bladers many times over, joined together under a single leadership to take on the impending threat the heartless brought with them. Eventually, worlds once taken were soon wrestled free from the darkness, while the _Key_bladers continued their war. In the end, the darkness was pushed back by those from the light, and though some worlds were permanently lost to them, many more safely were returned. During this time of normality, travel to other worlds was greatly encouraged. On one world surrounded by a vast ocean and a collection of islands and ports, a young boy lived a peaceful life with his two friends. Not official from the world, it had been his home for a couple of years and so in a sense, was the beginning of his new life with those he had grown attached to._

_That was until, like most times during history, his world came shattering down around him. An attack, one on such a scale that he never thought was possible, happened on his world on a day that seemed as normal as any other. Heartless, Nobodies, powerful creatures and beings seemed to be drawn to this one world, this one day, and in no time at all simply destroyed the boys entire life before him._

_Such a miraculous change befell the young man. His mind, body and soul was completely taken in the choking darkness that followed the attack on his world. His emotions and thoughts, twisted with negativity to create such a demented and conflicting mind for himself. Such rage he held, it was possibly because of this very thing that kept him whole. The very ingredient needed to create, the first human heartless._

_His power was nearly unmatched. His control over all heartless caused the once primal creatures, to change almost entirely to his will. Rage transformed the creatures into a powerful force. Once afraid of the wrath brought forward by the _Key_bladers, the heartless under who they saw as their father, began to spread once again. Attacking the warriors of light head on and consuming new worlds one after another with great ferocity, it seemed as if there would be no end for their hunger._

_Until suddenly, their power disappeared. The heartless returned to their original state, and merely ventured out to take hearts like they always had. No record of attacks as ferocious or as planned as when the father of heartless appeared have ever come to light._

"So? You're saying in fact, he was brought here? And then what?" Riku asked as the blue haired man stood up and motioned towards the large glass mirror before them all.

"Simply put, he went to sleep. He was much too, powerful to just kill, and so the next best thing for such a being, was to seal him away where he couldn't do any more harm."

"So then how did he escape from this, perfect sleep of yours?" Sora quickly added while Kairi stood there in deep thought.

"A nobody called Xemnas, some how found the location to this chamber. In doing so, he seemed to have some slight knowledge on Sleif's own past and shattered the seal protecting us all from his power."

The silence brought on by the three looking at each other, was enough for the young man to cross his arms in thought.

"It seems I don't need to replay your events with the nobody. That's good. Means I don't have to waste any more time on explaining." he said as he turned his back on all of them and began to move towards a small part of the chamber, to which were a collection of dusty and slowly fading books.

Picking out a bright blue book from the tiny tower, the figure coughed as he swiped the old stone dust from the cover, and began to flip through the pages full of carefully hand written notes.

"Where is it? I know it's here somewhere. Xehanort, Yartns, Yen Sid..."

Speaking to himself, the young man suddenly threw the book across the ground, before quickly picking up a bright green book instead and began to once again flip through its pages like before.

Kneeling down in order to grasp the book, Kairi gently turned the old pages showing Sora and Riku what she had right there.

Lists of names, worlds, items, almost everything one could think of were right there in alphabetical order, while a small paragraph that took up about half a page was present beside each separate title, giving it meaning.

Along the hard back spine of the book, Sora noticed the letters R - Z, causing his face to light up as he began to wildly flip the pages back towards the beginning of the book.

"S-Sora! Be careful. I don't think you want to make him made by ripping his book." Kairi said in a whisper as she warned her friend, who's eyes widened as big as his smile did.

Running his finger down the list of names, it took only a few more flips of pages for the boy to find what he was looking for.

"It's me." the brown haired boy whispered as his finger was presently on that of his own name, while the small information beside it brought back memories.

**Sora** - _The first chosen wielder of the _Key_blade for many years. Have heard brief tales of his adventures both in his youth, and subsequently once he had mastered the basic properties of the _Key_blade. Due in part to various help from the magician's Merlin and Yen Sid, and of his royal majesty King Mic_Key_. Personally defeated the heartless known as Ansem, along with that of his nobody Xemnas. Current whereabouts are he has returned to his world Destiny Islands, with those of his family and friends._

"How does he know so much?" Sora asked in disbelief, while Kairi took back the book and began to flip back through more of the pages.

A small giggle escaped her lips, as she smiled and showed her friends what she had found in the book.

**Riku** - _The second, though officially original wielder of the _Key_blade known as Kingdom _Key_. Was swept across the cosmic waves to the ruins of Hollow Bastion, where my sources have informed me, he was found by the witch Maleficent. After his defeat at that of his friend, the _Key_wielder Sora, it appears Riku allowed himself to become possessed by that of the heartless Ansem. After his death, my sources have once again took it upon themselves to grant me their information on the latest know locations of the silver haired boy. Personally taking on various members of Organization XIII, and even managing to incapacitate Number XIII, Riku was forced to take on the appearance of the fake known as Ansem. Prior to the downfall of the Organization, his true form was returned to him. Though myself nor even my sources know of what transpired next, I have heard he has returned to his original world with that of his friends and family._

Upon finishing the end of his statement, Riku's head glanced up to the mysterious young man who continued to flip through many pages before turning his own gaze from one book he held, to simple another.

Walking away from Kairi, Sora was the first to raise his head as he noticed Riku was steadily making his way towards the young man, and from the brief glance of his hands forming into fists, it wasn't going to be good.

"Riku? Riku calm down now." Sora said as he tried to reason with his friend, while Kairi closed the book and held it close to her while she tried to run forward and stop Riku from doing anything stupid.

Turning around with a small smile on his face as he held a large black book, the young blue haired man simply stared up with a slightly questionably look on his face, as Riku grabbed him by the collar of his black cloak and held him in place.

"I don't like not knowing about someone, who knows so much about our lives. So tell us your name, and give us right now a good reason why we're still here, or take us back to the island." Riku ordered as his powerful eyes stared into the deep green of the figure's.

Without saying any sort of a word, the young man held up the black book he had found, allowing Riku to release his grip and hold the heavy tome in both of his hands.

Clearing his throat as he took a few steps away from Riku and the approaching two friends, the young man pressed his back against one of the pillars before finally saying.

"Castex."

Raising her head, Kairi was the first to question the word.

"Castex? What's a Castex?" she asked, causing the figure to laugh a little and shake his head, before placing his gloved hand to his chest.

"My name, is Castex. And I guess you already know, I'm not quite human. I'm a nobody. And quite a very old one at that. Don't let all of this fool you." he said with a smile, as he motioned his hand to circle his face for them, implying his youthful appearance was quite misleading.

"And, if I may continue. That, is your reason for me bringing you all here." Castex said as all three faces turned down to the large black book he held.

Printed across the entire surface of the cover, only a single title was present.

"The Brothers?" asked Sora as he raised his eyebrow, not understanding it at all while Castex stood up to his feet and walked towards them a little.

"Once upon a time children…"

Castex began to say with a grin, his green eyes glancing to the book before them all.

"…there was a group of very interested humans who judged the balance of Light and Darkness. They were interesting in that, each one had a special power." The nobody started to say, while his gloved fingers opened the large book to reveal a list of fourteen names one after another.

Through some, a cold lifeless line ran through a few of the names, while the others were left relatively alone. Skipping ahead a couple of pages, Sora noticed the many small entries of paragraphs, while some names seemed to jump out to him.

Agrabah, Wonderland, Traverse Town, Neverland, it was almost as if it was a list of every world he himself had been too, though along with those he knew, many more names were completely a mystery to him.

"Why are these five crossed out?" asked the red haired woman, as she slapped Sora's hand away and turned back to the very first page, showing the list of fourteen names again.

Without even bothering to look, Castex closed his eyes while he began to speak.

"Those names are crossed out, cause like all stories, there's a big bad monster out there. Sleif hunted The Brothers for such a long time. And in the end, five of them were taken before I was able to put him to sleep." Castex explained to them all, his eyes reopening again as he looked towards Kairi.

"You mentioned they had powers? Was that the sole reason for why Sleif went after them?" Riku was the next to ask his question, causing Castex to nod to the man.

"Precisely. Khaios was the first of them to be taken. His power was the most similar to Sleif, he controlled Darkness. The next Brother was called Ryan, while he controlled that of Light. The smartest and clearly the genius of the group Luis was soon followed after the other two. Along with his intelligence, that specific one could control all manner of technology. Angelo, the speedster of the group was taken afterwards. And finally Tanto was the last to go. His power of wind and currents was quite deadly and accurate."

"And, the others? If this was so long ago, what happened to them?" Asked Kairi, while her thoughts continued to imagine those lives lost to Sleif.

"They merely continued to do what they always have done, to judge others. They were simply part of a game to Sleif. And after I placed him in sleep, they all went their separate ways to try and better themselves. Some continue to this day to judge between light and darkness, while others merely try and live normally." The nobody said before Sora seemed to realize what Castex was about to say, and so started the sentence for him.

"But?" the brown haired wielder said, while Castex nodded slightly before sighing again gently.

"But…now the game is going to begin all over again. More then likely, Sleif is now going to hunt down the others and take them just like before. And if he does that. He'll be more unstoppable then he is now." The blue haired nobody stated, while he crossed his arms over his chest as he got looks from all three in front of him.

"Why don't you go and warn them all then? It looks to me that you know them all and know where they are. Shouldn't it be a snap for you?" Sora added, his smart mouth causing Castex to stare his green eyes towards him, like that of a old man who was clearly showing he was smarter then that of a simple minded boy.

"This chamber, is the only place in the known universe that Sleif will never come near. And it is for that reason that I must stay here. So no, it wouldn't be that much of a, snap, for me." said the nobody with an annoyed tone in hid voice, causing Sora to shrink back between his two friends.

"Sleif is smart…incredibly smart. He knows me just as I know him, and it is in that he knows if he can take me out of the picture, then no one else will be able to bring him back to sleep. Which is precisely why I need all of your help." the young man said as he slammed the book closed and lifted it up for Sora, Riku and Kairi to see it clearly.

"Cause as soon as he takes the others, he's going to go on a spree of darkness just like those hundreds of years ago. And absolutely nothing will be able to stand in his way." Holding the book to his chest, the nobody glanced from each of the three, every one of them deeply thinking to themselves, while Sora suddenly spoke up.

"If it wasn't for you, we all wouldn't be here to think through this. I don't know about you two. Maybe you both would like to go back home, but I'm not going to let this maniac hurt everyone we helped. So you can count me in!" the brown haired man said with a large smile, while his red haired friend nodded and stood just as honored beside him.

"Me too! I've spent enough time acting helpless. This time I'm going to help." Kairi added, both her own gaze and Sora's turned towards Riku, while the silver haired boy laughed a little and shook his head.

"Always pulled straight into trouble. Guess its unanimous then. So where do you suggest we go first?" asked Riku, causing Castex to smile as he reopened the large book and turned to the one with the largest section.

"Brol? What kind of name is that?" asked Sora as his eyes scanned over the numerous lines of information and notes on him.

"Funny name or not, he's the Brother who will possibly know where the rest are. Or for a start, which direction to start in. Out of the others, who appear to move quite regularly, Brol seemed to prefer this one world out of many. I'm not sure why exactly, but you'll find him somewhere in Twilight Town." Castex informed the group, as he threw the large book to them, causing Sora to catch it in his arms just as the same green ghost like energy surrounded them like a bubble.

"W-Wait! How will we know who he is!" Sora shouted out over the loud noise of the energy that was around them, while Castex simply shouted back.

"You won't! But you will! Safe landings!" the nobody shouted back with a smile, as all three inside the bubble seemed to float in mid air before they disappeared in an explosion of energy, leaving the young man alone yet again.

* * *

The roaring thunder of something slowly landing, could be heard throughout the outskirts of Twilight Town. The massive rolling green fields and valleys that spread far and wide, were more then enough for a single ship to land without causing any sort of a problem. As the ships hatch began to creak open, the faint outlines of three figures could be seen, eclipsed from that of the bright light escaping from the hold of the ship.

"I'll go and check the smaller districts in town by train. I'd like you two to look for anything strange here in the main part. I'm counting on you guys." the smallest of the three, a rather tiny figure of a person said, while the second shortest and also the tallest of the three stood like soldiers beside the small figure.

"Yes your majesty!" their strange sounding voices mixed together, before all three left in the glow of twilight towards the town.

* * *

And there you all are ^_^ Names finally for both mysterious figures. Just in case you didn't notice or maybe still confused. The giant silver haired man who attacked Destiny Islands, and who also was the one sealed within the chamber, is named **Sleif. **He is my own original character and is also my favorite. The second figure, the one who appeared in the Prologue and who this whole chapter is full of, is a blue haired young man by the name of **Castex.** He is another original character, though he has been given permission to use by his creator known as Kingdomkeylight, a great friend of mine.

Another thing to not be confused on, is that;

**Sleif **is the **Heartless**

and

**Castex **is the **Nobody**

I added some little interesting secrets through the chapter, which will play huge parts in the rest of the chapters, I wonder who can find them ^_^ Well, that's it until the next chapter, which I will be working on right away ^^ Hope you enjoyed this and helpful reviews always welcome. Thank you for reading ^-^


	7. Chapter Six Long Time No See

*Pulling myself from underneath the earth, before dusting dirt off my clothes.* Hello again everyone! Yes I know it's been a very, verrryyy, long time since last I updated, so I hope this brand new chapter will try and make that up a little. Speaking of which, let's get right to it.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any KH related characters, plots, etc, all original characters have been added to the story with permission from original creators.

* * *

_**Chapter Six - Long Time No See**_

The slightly groggy feeling, the same that they felt when they woke up in the ancient chamber, soon became notably for use with Castex and his strange power. Holding his forehead while steadying himself, Sora let out a moan of pain, which was quickly added in unison from his friends, as both Riku and Kairi blinked their eyes open and held their heads.

"I do not, want to do that again anytime soon." Sora said as he shook his head, trying his best to relieve himself of the pain.

"Uhh ditto." Added Kairi as she stood up off her knees, brushing her hands along her school skirt which she still was wearing.

In fact, in all the confusion and battling, none of the three friends had any time to change into their normal clothes. Except for that of Riku of course, who was wearing his ordinary white sleeveless jacket and blue pants, both Sora and Kairi were still wearing their school clothes.

However, although they were slightly torn and covered in dust and sand, they were still just about wearable for the two.

"So this, Brol guy is somewhere here. Right?" Riku soon asked, being the first of them all to actually survey where they had landed.

The place was a large balcony of sorts, one of the many levels that ran up the mountain of a town. While there were many higher levels to reach, the current view from where the three had landed was something quite breathtaking. The sun seemed frozen in place as it bathed not only the town, but the green fields all around in a golden twilight, which brought a serene calm to everything.

"Oh wow, I didn't know everything could look so beautiful!" Kairi exclaimed as she ran forward to the small wall, placing her hands on it to better hold herself, as she peered over the towering edge on everything below.

"But didn't you say you woke up here that time? You know, after that pyromaniac scared you off?" Riku soon questioned his red haired friend, who quickly spun around to face her friends slightly embarrassed.

"Um, well, yeah actually. But, I was suddenly taken shortly after meeting those friends of yours Sora. So I um, never really got a chance to look around." Explained Kairi, lowering her head while Sora walked up beside her.

"Well, I guess you'll get your chance now to look around. I mean, we do have to find this Brol, right? So it should be ok to have a little sightseeing." The brown haired Keyblader said, causing Kairi to smile. Riku crossed his arms and shook his head, before turning and walking towards the path that ran from the area and back into town.

"Let's get going then. He's probably going to be pretty hard to find you know." Said Riku with a stern look on his face, which was partly still covered with his silver hair.

Running in order to catch up, both Sora and Kairi soon over took Riku and continued running, all the while laughing as they rushed down into the streets of Twilight Town.

* * *

"So that's five loaves of bread, three portions of freshly cut cheese and ham, and one bottle of rum. Is that all for today Dygado?" Asked the shopkeeper with a smile, placing each of the items carefully into a sack, making it therefore easier for the man to carry them.

"Heh heh, yeah for now. Thanks again. I'll be back tomorrow." Said the man the shopkeeper had called Dygado, as he smiled and took the sack carefully in his hands and placed the small sachet of Munny onto the counter.

Placing the sack over his shoulder, the man walked out of one of the many grocery shops that were littered throughout the town, and smiled as the warm sunlight bathed over him.

* * *

"Ok, so four sheets of clean white cloth, five strips of leather, and seven rolls of thread and a needle." The Apprentice Tailor said as she smiled and named every item, before neatly folding and placing them into a small bag to hang around the customers neck.

"That's it exactly." Said the man as he smiled back, helped by the young woman to hang the strap around him.

"It does seem like more then usual Brix. Are you planning on a trip?" Inquired the woman, to which the man only chuckled a little.

"Not really. But you never know. Anything could happen. Thanks Martha." He said, placing a small sachet onto the counter before winking at the young woman, causing her to blush a little as he turned and left the shop.

"…..Hmm?" The young woman said, as her eyes caught something that was lying on the floor of the shop. Moving towards it and picking it up into her hands, the woman didn't even wait before she took off running straight into the street.

* * *

"Uhhhhh, haven't we been down this street already?" Sora said in a whine, his arms and head hanging down and low, from possibly being so exhausted in their search.

"You're thinking of the street earlier. This is a completely different one." Riku quickly put right, causing Sora to sigh as loud as he could, which in turn made Kairi giggle.

"I think everything looks beautiful. I don't mind how long it takes to find this guy." The red haired woman said with a smile on her face, as she suddenly closed her eyes. Her other senses began to feel the warmth of the sunlight and the cool breeze blowing against her as she walked carefully forward. So happy, so overjoyed with everything, so...

"Oh!"  
"Oh!"

Both Kairi and another voice called out, after both parties had accidentally bumped into each other, just ever so slightly.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I-I should have been looking where I was going!" Said Kairi, quickly opening her eyes and bowing her head down in apology to the stranger she had walked into.

"Oh no please, its entirely my fault." The soft voice replied to the red haired woman.

Raising her head up to the figure, Kairi's embarrassment almost went into overload as she realised that she was staring into the bright clear brown eyes of a tall well built man.

His short dusty coloured hair looked like a miniature and quite frankly actually better kept version of Sora's, while his chest and arms clearly showed the man worked out extensively. Feeling her cheeks get slightly red, Kairi quickly cupped them with her hands, before backing away even more so embarrassed with the situation.

"Is everything ok Kairi?" Sora was the first to ask, as he ran up to his friends side and turned his gaze to the man in front of them.

"Everything is ok. I um, heh guess neither of us were watching where we were going." Replied the man causing Kairi to blush more in secret within her hands.

Suddenly raising his hand after adjusting the straps of the bags he held, the man smiled as he offered it to the three.

"Names Dygado." Said Dygado with one of the warmest smiles you could ever see plastered right across his face.

Taking his hand first in a hand shake, Riku nodded as he simply answered with just his name.

"Riku."

Quickly ending the hand shake as soon as it began, Riku returned to having his arms crossed over his chest, while Kairi moved her hand like a shot and shook Dygado's hand even more quickly.

"K-Kairi!" The Princess stuttered out, causing Dygado to laugh a little and nod, understanding how embarrassed she must be feeling.

"And I'm Sora. It's nice to meet you Dygado." The Keyblader was the last to say, shaking Dygado's hand before placing his hands onto his hips.

"Well um, I should get going now. It's good to see you, Riku, Sora…Kairi." Dygado said, purposely smiling as he said Kairi last, before turning away and continuing on his path down the steep sloop of a street.

"Hmm, do you think maybe we should have asked him about this Brol person?" Riku asked his friends, his eyes still watching Dygado walk away, not daring to take his eyes off him.

"N-NO! Let's just leave him alone. He seems really busy you guys." Kairi quickly said, her embarrassment already fading and allowing the woman to remove her hands from her cheeks.

"Well whatever he had in those bags smelled delicious. Maybe we should go and take a break you two." As the Keyblader said this, the sound of someone getting closer and closer could be heard coming from the same direction Dygado had came from.

"BRIX!" The woman shouted as she burst out from the side street and almost ran straight into the three friends.

Quickly stopping in the middle of her run, the woman placed her hands onto her knees as she started to breathe heavily to try and catch her breath. Taking a deep swallow in her throat, the woman raised her head and quickly looked to each side of the three Keywielders, before her eyes seemed to grow bigger and she smiled.

"BRIIIXXXX!" She shouted yet again, causing Sora, Riku and Kairi to cover their ears from the yelling.

Taking off into a run, the woman ran down the steep sloop easily catching up with the man the three friends had just been talking too. Raising their eyebrows at why the woman would be calling Dygado, Brix, the three continued to watch as she smiled and handed the man a small wrapped parcel that must have belonged to him. Taking it and smiling at the woman as they talked a little, the woman blushed suddenly and began to run away with a huge smile on her face. As the woman disappeared back from the way she ran out of, all three sets of eyes turned onto whoever the man was.

Even his eyes stared back at the three staring at him, knowing for certain that they had heard the woman call his name as, Brix.

"Didn't he say his name was…" Kairi began to say.  
"Dygado. I heard it too. You don't think…" Riku quickly added.  
"I don't know. But there's only one way to find out." Said Sora as the wielder instantly cut to the end.

Finally, all three began to walk towards the man while Sora raised his arm into the air to catch his attention.

"Hey um, I uh know this must be a stupid question but um…Are you Brol?" Sora asked the man, who smiled and began to laugh a little as he placed the small parcel the woman gave him into the sack that hung over his shoulder.

Smiling all the time while he laughed, the man seemed to actually cry a little from so much laughter. As he began to wipe the tears away, the man continued to look towards the three friends. That is, until he bolted.

All three of the friends eyes widened in surprise, as they watched the man simply turn and take off running down the street. This was the only answer they all needed, as all of them quickly took off running to try and catch up with the strange man. Continuing to run down the steep street, the man who called himself Dygado quickly turned and continued to run down a small alleyway, though both Sora and Riku were the first to enter afterwards, while Kairi was still able to just keep up with the run.

The alleyway was full of tight small corners, made even more difficult with the lack of light due to the tall brick buildings all around. The rapid splashes of water could be heard echoing through the entire alley, while both Sora and Riku knew they were quickly gaining distance to who they believed to be Brol.

Running onto a long straight pathway, Brol turned his head behind him and smiled as he still ran away from his pursuers. Quickly reaching the same long alleyway Brol had arrived in, both friends began to push their speed to the limits while Sora raised his hand up to his mouth.

"HEY! SLOW DOWN WILL YOU! WE JUST WANT TO TALK BROL!" Yelled the Keyblader, causing Brol to turn his head back again as he laughed a little more.

Even while he still ran, the mysterious Brol slid his bare hand along the rough brick surface of the wall closest to him, just as a small glimmer of something sparked along his fingers and just as quickly disappeared.

Reaching the end of the long alleyway, Brol took a moment to actually stop and face Sora and Riku, and Kairi who just entered the beginning of the long path. Taking a small bow to them all, Brol laughed again before turning and running out of sight of the three. As soon as he left, a small rumble could be felt to the side of the three friends, just as one of the bricks shot out from the wall and almost went straight through Riku's head.

Immediately stopping, Riku quickly grabbed onto the back of Sora's collar, pulling him backwards just as three more bricks seemed to gain a life of their own and launched themselves out of the wall to where Sora should have been.

"What the heck's happening?" Sora shouted as he turned from the crumbled pieces of brick, before looking towards Riku and then Kairi.

Suddenly the danger of everything hit Sora. Breaking into another run, Sora began to speed up as he moved back down the alleyway, this time right towards the rushing Kairi. Looking slightly confused as she was watching Sora run towards her, Kairi's eyes slowly turned to the sound of rumbling. Her eyes widened so much as she could see at least four of the bricks within the wall, shake and move from side to the side.

The sudden grab though was what caused the princess to scream out in shock, as she turned her head back to see Sora had clutched hold of her hand and began to pull her into a run with his speed.

Continuing to erupt from the walls, single shots of bricks launched themselves behind the two Keybearers, just about missing them in the fist attack, but always showering them with brick dust and pieces once they would explode against the opposite wall. Reaching Riku, all three never looked back and simply continued to run as fast as they could down the alley. Rushing around the corner and into the light of another open street, all three of them nearly collapsed onto their hands and knees from exhaustion.

Coughing away the dust from their lungs, Sora stood up and began to beat the many layers of dust from his school clothes, sighing when he realised they were completely ruined at this point, as were Kairi's.

"Ka…Ka, Is everyone…Ka, ok?" Sora asked in between coughing up more of the disgusting dust, his bright blue eyes turned to Kairi who answered by nodding her head and quickly running her fingers through her hair to brush the dirt from it.

"What about you Riku?" the brown haired warrior asked next, while Riku slowly began to stand back up onto his feet.

"I'm fine. But we lost him it seems."

"Dangit, well what do we do now? He's gotten a big gap ahead of us."

"This whole situation wasn't a total loss though. We did learn something."

"Oh! And just what is that?"

"We now know the names he goes by here."

"You mean, Dygado and Brix?"

"Exactly. I think we'll have a much better outcome by asking people again, lets go and see what we can find!" Said Riku as he brought an end to the conversation with himself and Sora, causing the spiky haired man to smile and nod before he turned and helped Kairi onto her feet. Once they had all swiped what dust they could remove off of them, the party of three soon took the pathway which led back up through the hill like streets while the sound of the many trams continued to rattle and ring everywhere.

* * *

Laughter echoed off the large cliff walls that surrounded the huge crater of the quarry outside of Twilight Town. The gigantic sections that appeared carved out of the earth by hand, were formed when the town was first constructed. Once the town was finished, the quarry, as well as its underground system of mines, were left unneeded unless any sort of rebuild was ever to come. This was the perfect home for Brol, or as he had also went by, Dygado and Brix.

The young man's laughter still filled the area, as he seemed to have enjoyed the little fun he had with the three people he previously met. Carrying the two sacks filled with supplies and food on his shoulders, Brol seemed to decide it was time for him to take some sort of a break as he placed the two gently onto the gravel covered ground and took a seat on one of the oversized rocks that were littered everywhere.

Opening the large sack that contained his food, the dusty haired young man began to rummage through the items he had bought, his smile spreading even more across his face as he brought out a piece of freshly cut meat and bread.

Licking his lips, Brol opened his mouth, ready to take a big well earned bite out of his food for a good day's workout…that was until he noticed that small glimmer in the darkness of the largest cliff before him. His eyes immediately fell to the glimmer, an annoyed but still slightly amused scowl crossed his face as he watched the single Neo Shadow slowly rise out from the darkness.

His bright brown eyes seemed locked onto the huge yellow saucers that belonged to the Heartless, both neither moving from their spots as they stared down one another. Slowly placing his small lunch onto his knee, Brol never once stood up or lost his sight with the Heartless. The warrior merely began to raise his now free gloved hand slowly, causing the Heartless that was so far away to merely tilt its head in wonder.

Moving into a low pounce, the Heartless made its first and last mistake for moving so soon. Taking on a winning smile, Brol clutched his hand closed, causing a large spike to erupt from underneath the creature, immediately reducing it to an evaporating darkness. Once again lifting his lunch up and about to take a bite, Brol's eyes darted to the same location where the Neo Shadow had just been previously. Rising from the ground, another Neo Shadow took shape while around it the smaller Shadows blinked out from the darkness to join it.

"Geez, can't a guy have his lunch in peace!" Brol huffed out while he placed his lunch back into the bag and tied it shut.

Standing to his feet, the youngish looking warrior kicked the dust and tiny stones that rattled around his boots, his smile still was present on his face as he raised both of his hands and took on a more serious looking fighting stance to the Heartless.

Striking his right fist in front of him by punching the air, a huge boulder cracked and exploded out from the cliff that the Heartless were currently under, before falling and slamming directly onto the small group of dark creatures.

He wasn't certain, but Brol could almost swear he noticed something else before the boulder crushed the Heartless, but his ever changing thoughts quickly pushed that idea aside.

Waiting for a few moments in the same stance, Brol's eyes glanced from side to side, his body changing direction as he was definitely not going to let any Heartless sneak up on him.

A cold gust of wind began to enter the quarry, catching the large quantities of dust and creating small clouds of the stuff everywhere. Finally lowering his fists and slightly unclenching them, Brol released a held in sigh as his hand brushed through his short hair before turning back to his large rock like seat and his lunch, only to find an occupant already in his place.

The hunched over Neo Shadow was perched on the oversized rock facing Brol, his huge eyes staring directly at the man, while Brol could only stare right back. Unlike for the Heartless he had just defeated, Brol's face wasn't that of smugness or confidence, instead it was that of a wide eyed fear, as his brown eyes looked back to the huge unnatural blood red eyes of the Neo Shadow.

Taking a momentarily step back from the lone Heartless, Brol's hands at his sides soon formed into trembling fists, before the warrior dashed towards the Heartless and promptly slammed his right fist into its dark leather like body.

The creature immediately exploded into dark mist, leaving Brol's face still like that of someone deathly afraid. Grabbing the two leather sacks at his feet, the dirt brown haired man spun around and began to run towards the large mine entrance that was to his side.

Soon after starting though, his gaze once again was found finding that of three Neo Shadows and an assortment of lesser Shadows blocking his way to the safety of the mine. Each one of them sporting bright red eyes instead of their normal yellow, rising the fear already within Brol.

Not slowing down, Brol began to pick up speed towards the group, his grip on the two sacks getting tighter as he jumped slightly up off the ground and promptly slammed his heels into the earth. Two large walls of rock soon exploded out from the sides of the Heartless, before they slammed into one another crushing anything between them.

As the walls of rock slowly fell apart, Brol began to run towards the now unguarded mine, his breathing sounding quite heavy and panicking as it echoed against the walls the deeper he ran into the man made cave. The echoing continued to fade from the entrance, while behind him the still watching red eyes of the numerous new Heartless, stood in the shade of the mine before slowly moving and following after the warrior silently.


	8. Chapter Seven You Can't Run Forever

*Hand juts out from the ground before digging furiously at the surrounding earth, angrily wiping the new layer of dust and dirt from me* Ok! This is really getting annoying now! *clears throat and calms down* Excuse me for that little, outburst. While I had hoped to continue with my story at the time of the last chapter, certain things cropped up which made that quite difficult. However now, with some time and drive to actually get back into the story, I have managed to write much more for everyone to read. *Smiles as a little banner falls down saying, Hurray, with some confetti* Anyway. You're not hear to read this little ramble, you're hear to read the story. So without any more hesitation, enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any KH related characters, plots, etc, all original characters have been added to the story with permission from original creators.

* * *

**Chapter Seven - You can't run forever**

Breathless panting echoed from one wall to the other, as Brol continued to run through the rapidly shrinking tunnels of the old mine. Finally coming to a rest between two routes, the dirt brown haired man almost collapsed against the hard ground of the small circular tunnel. While closer to the entrance and therefore surface, the mines were much wider in size, in order to move the massive amounts of soil and rock that were dug out to create the far reaching mineshafts.

However as the miners dug deeper, the tunnels quickly began to shrink in size, eventually becoming the state they were in now. Big enough only to breath. To move. To see. No matter how far he ran, Brol knew He would see him running. He always saw them, even in the beginning. Those big red eyes hunted them without rest. Without mercy. It wasn't their…

"No!" Brol exclaimed to himself, rousing his thoughts away from his old memories before they could grab a hold on him.

The sudden raise of his voice was immediately amplified as it bounced further and further back down the way he had been running from. The man waited, staring off into the darkness, to which the dim lights that hung from the tunnel walls couldn't illuminate. His mimicked voice could still be heard, growing farther and farther away with every passing second, until it simply faded away with distance. Nothing but silence was left, and that of the pounding feeling of Brol's heart hammering his chest. His eyes darted from one endless point in the darkness to another, watching and waiting for what he knew was to appear.

And then it happened. The reverberating collective of growls and snarls echoed back towards Brol, his arms immediately pressing against the rough rocks behind him as he forced himself back onto his feet. The sounds continued to grow louder from the darkness, while the large red circle eyes of the strange Heartless blinked into life, from the blackness that was consuming the previous tunnel. Gritting his teeth as his brown eyes watched the numerous Neo Shadows shuffle out into the open, the young man quickly threw his right arm forward, opening his palm towards the creatures that had suddenly lunged at him. Their leathery bodies exploded into dark liquid the moment they collided with the large almost fan like object that was spinning in front of Brol.

With a flick of hand, the spinning promptly stopped allowing the other Heartless to back away as the weapon gleamed from the hanging lights. Its long handle was easily as tall as Brol himself, while jutting out from the top, the large red and brown mixed blade seemed as sharp and precise as any weapon ever could be.

"Come on then! I'm not going to keep running forever. Come and get me!" Brol roared at the Heartless before him.

Those that were still within the darkness of the tunnel never moved out, and even the few that remained in the light soon began to crawl back in retreat to the shadows. Brol didn't wait to find out the reason behind their sudden lapse of cowardice, as the young man had already taken to running back through the tunnels again. The handle of Brol's scythe remained tucked underneath his arm, allowing the blade to point upwards so as not to latch onto anything that could slow him down. The small gasps of fresh air, were clouded and choked with stale air that had remained for who knows how long.

Every few seconds, more so whenever he would come to a split in his path, Brol would brush his fingers along the soft dusty earth, before rushing in a direction as if he knew what laid ahead. The small rumblings that shock the pieces of rock on his path, didn't seem to faze the young man as the air rushed past his body as he ran. Only when he stopped again a few seconds later, did the dull rumblings finally register for him.

"What the heck is this?" Brol thought to himself as he placed his opened palm firmly against the ground, feeling the once low rumblings much stronger then before.

His eyes squinted, as he tried his best to figure out what the source of the rumbles could be. Even with them growing stronger and appearing in a much faster pace, Brol still wondered. Whatever it was, he knew one thing for certain. It was coming from behind him. Closing his hand and digging his fingers into the soil, the young man jumped forwards just as the shower of rock and dirt exploded, from the tunnel that had collapsed behind him. Readying his scythe, Brol tried to see through the haze of dust, that formed a veil over what damage had been caused to the mine. The deep low grunts and ticks coming from the dust though, were possibly not a good sign.

"This clearly isn't good." Said Brol, before he barely dodged the huge dark pincer that leaped out from the dust.

The claw itself was as big as Brol's torso, and strangely the space between which it could hold its prey, seemed to be in the shape of a heart. The long arm connected to it was easily five feet or more, meaning the beast would be able to catch anything that tried to escape, if they weren't careful. Wiggling around for its prey, the arm and pincer once again lashed out, prompting Brol to move yet again in order not to get caught in its grasp. The dust soon settled, revealing nothing but darkness where there shouldn't have been, if the tunnel had collapsed altogether like it should have. The only indication of the danger that lurked, was that of the huge claw and the giant multiple red eyes that were present. Slashing out with his weapon, Brol struck the large pincer and earned himself the loud shrill cry that came from the darkness.

Pulling its long arm and pincer back into the shadows, the mysterious creature began to move forward, and into the rapidly diminishing light that illuminated what remained of the tunnel. Its large eyes blinked in unison, while it stared at the grimacing face of Brol. To the young man, the creature looked like an overgrown centipede covered in a black gooey hide. Wielding a second arm and pincer to the first that attacked Brol, the strange Heartless was as big as the tunnel itself and seemed to just barely fit with its size. The sound of shuffling could be heard coming from the sides of the creature, as it slowly inched its way closer to the man that attacked it.

This was something Brol had never seen before. This was new, and most likely from his first moments of meeting the creature, extremely dangerous. The Heartless' giant maw of a mouth clicked and snapped open and shut as it crawled towards Brol. The young man continued to hold his large weapon in front of him, as he slowly moved backwards down the tunnel, always giving him enough space from the giant insect.

"I'm not that bothered about bugs, but you boy, are one of the ugliest I have ever seen!" Said Brol to the Heartless.

Seemingly stopping as if it understood, the centipede released a loud monstrous roar , actually blowing Brol further down the tunnel before he landed flat on his back with a thud. "Well…if you're going to be all sensitive about it…" Said the young man with a smile on his face, as he tiredly pulled himself back onto his feet. Brol's playful nature seemed to return, as the young man began to laugh boisterously at the black creature, who already had begun to use its large claws to dig into the sides of its tunnel and pull itself quickly towards Brol.

Swinging his scythe behind him, the young man laughed much louder as he took off running down the tunnel he was blown into. While the Heartless was slow at first, the quickly growing rumbles from before made their reappearance as Brol ran down deeper down the tunnel. Briefly turning his head to look behind him as he ran, the scythe wielder smirked as the large head of the Heartless slowly came into view from far behind, its speed easily allowing it to keep up with Brol as it steamrolled through anything in its way.

"That's right you big worm, keep up!" Brol yelled back at the creature, receiving the deafening roars from it as it continued to follow him through any tunnel he ran down.

As he ran, even with no more then a couple of feet between himself and the creature's claws and teeth, Brol's thoughts drifted back to his run in with the three kids from earlier that day. For some reason it made the young man smile, though not in the more smug way to which he had before. As he turned the corner once again onto a new tunnel path, Brol began to wonder…what ever happened to that cute girl with them?

* * *

"Jeez, I feel so beat!" Kairi said tiredly, as she slumped down on one ofthe many chairs that were littered around the small café.

"At least we might know where he is now." Added Sora as he held his arms behind his head, while he too rested in a chair opposite to Kairi.

The trio of friends had just finished talking once again to everyone they could find throughout the town. While originally no one had ever heard of the name Brol, once the three began to mention Dygado and Brix, people's faces began to lit up, and finally some answers were found. Rarely ever appearing in town, unless wanting supplies or food, it was said Brol kept mostly to himself. Any attempt to follow him in order to find out where he lived, always ended in failure. If one didn't get lost in the winding streets of the town, they would merely find themselves at the large cavernous entrance to the World's mine. Many children seemed to have fun playing in the quarry, some even venturing inside the mine itself, though no one ever truly went farther. The mine itself hadn't been used in years, adding to the warnings of those older then the children that it could collapse at any time, meant that no one knew how far or deep the mine was.

"So, you think its best we check their first?" Asked Riku when he arrived back to their table with three glasses of water.

Quickly snatching his glass, Sora began to drink the water in one long gulp. Kairi's eyes widened as she held onto her own glass with both hands and slowly sipped at her drink, while Riku merely raised an eyebrow at his friends feverish guzzling of the water.

"S-Sora! Slow down!" Kairi tried to say to the spiky haired man, though by then it was too late.

"Ahh, that was good water." Said Sora with a big smile on his face, as he placed the empty glass on the table to the stunned face of Kairi.

"What's the matter? It's only water." The young man said with an ever bigger smile on his face while looking across to Riku and Kairi as they placed their still full glasses of water and ice cubes onto the table.

Sora chuckled for a few seconds, before the sudden rush of freezing pain eclipsed his mind, causing the man to hold his hands to his head to get through the pain.

"Ahhh! Brain Freeze, Brain Freeze!" Yelled Sora causing his friends to laugh in their own way while watching him try to battle his vicious brain freeze.

"Gawsh, I knew it was you!"

"Gah, You big palooka! Why did you run off there….Sora!"

"GUYS!"

* * *

**-An Hour Earlier-**

* * *

"I told you we've already gone down here!" The loud squawking voice of the walking Duck said, as he pattered his large feet against the smooth bricked street.

"Gawsh Donald are you sure? I don't remember seeing that ice cream parlour before." Said the tall, almost slow talking Dog.

"WAHAHAHAH, YOU'RE EATING ONE OF THEIR ICE CREAMS NOW GOOFY YOU PALOOKA!" Shouted Donald as his anger became too much to hold in.

Looking down at his hand, Goofy seemed to only realise now the slowly melting blue ice cream he was holding. Waiting a few seconds in silence, as his short friend angrily tapped his foot on the ground waiting for his response, Goofy finally turned to Donald with a big smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, hiyuck." Said Goofy as he swallowed the rest of the ice cream in one bite, causing Donald to squawk and growl in anger to himself like always.

"Why are we still here anyway? No one knows who this, Brol, guy is, and I don't think he was ever here in the first place."

"Well Donald, the King said we were to find this guy here, and I believe him."

"I know Goofy. But look around. No one has ever heard of him ever being here. So let's just go back Goofy…Goofy?" Turning around to see why he wasn't answering, Donald immediately squawked and jumped in both shock and anger upon finding Goofy not beside him like before. Quickly turning his head from side to side, Donaly suddenly found Goofy far off down the street, already approaching another townsperson.

Rushing after him, the running Duck arrived just in time as Goofy began to talk.

"Hiyuck, Excuse me miss. Sorry to ask, but you wouldn't happen to know of someone called…um…I knew it a second ago…um…Brit…Blog…Brix?"

"Its Brol, Goofy!"

"Oh yeah, Brol."

Staring a little confused at the two, the young woman placed her finger to her chin as she began to think, before shaking her head to both Donald and Goofy.

"I'm sorry. I don't know anyone called Brol." She said causing Goofy to hang his head down sadly, while Donald crossed his arms.

"I thought so. Come on Goofy, lets go and tell his Majesty he's not here." Turning away from the woman, both Duck and Dog began to walk away, but quickly were halted when they heard the woman.

"Wait! You said Brix? Everyone knows Brix!" Said the woman with a happy beaming smile, sighing as she said Brix's name.

Looking confused at Goofy, Donald turning back to the woman.

"Um, sorry maim. Goofy here gets confused with words a lot. We're looking for someone called Brol. He's about this tall, brown dirty hair, a little spiky…"

"Yes! That's Brix exactly." The woman said suddenly interrupting Donald, while the Duck had a shocked unbelievable look on his face.

"Gawsh, Are you ok Donald? Aren't you happy we found the guy now? Hiyuck!"

"Wahahah, come on Goofy. Lets go get some water." Donald said, quickly backtracking out of the embarrassing conversation as he continued to follow the street, while Goofy looked back and forth between his friend and the helpful woman.

"Don't mind him maim, he's always like that, hiyuck. Thank you for your help."

And with that, Goofy ran quickly after Donald down the street, easily catching up with his friend in a matter of seconds.

"Hmm, I wonder if they know of those young people looking for Brix too? Oh well." Not giving it any more thought, the woman smiled as she retreated back into her small shop.

* * *

"And that's when we heard you yelling, hiyuck!" Goofy said happily as he hugged Sora with his big arms, still able to almost crush while also make the young man laugh as he was able to years ago.

"So you and Goofy were looking for Brol as well?" Asked Riku as he still sat in one of the chairs for the little café, while speaking with Donald who promptly sat at the edge of the round table.

"Yep! The King brought us here to find him. We don't know why though. All that's important, is that its best we find him as quickly as possible." Donald said while Kairi looked confused at both Riku and Sora, who had stopped laughing when hearing Donald explain.

"So…you guys don't know then?" Questioned Sora as he turned to Donald, watching as the Duck jumped off the small table and back onto the ground.

"Know what? What do we not know?"

"Come on, we'll tell you everything on the way to Brol. We think we found out where he is."

Leaving the small café behind, the large group of old friends began to make their way down the street, which would lead them out of town and into the mines quarries.  
As the warm wind blew gently through the winding streets of Twilight Town, the slow flapping of a black cloak softly bellowed with the gusts while the figure wearing it simply watched the group head out towards their destination.

"You better know what you're doing this time, or you're going to repeat everything." Said the hooded woman, before standing up and allowing her long black cloak to straighten out.

Lifting her gloved hand out towards the frozen setting sun, a small ball of azure flames formed into life in her palm, before taking on the shape of a figure dressed quite similarly as herself, pacing back and forth.

* * *

Continuing to pace back and forth in the cavern like chamber, the blue haired young man sighed as he once again glanced at the small crystal orb in his hand.

"Come on! What's with you today?" Yelled Castex as he shook the orb violently, before suddenly calming down and clutching the ball with both hands.

For the entire time since Sora and his friends left, Castex had tried his best to keep an eye on the three. With help from a rather strange orb that gave off a twilight glow, the Nobody had followed them since their arrival in Twilight Town. This soon changed however when they witnessed Brol's power first hand in the alleyway, and from then on, nothing.

Not even a blip was sensed from the orb. It was almost as if something was blocking everything coming from the world, every movement, every life, nothing but a clean slate.

"Ok…..ok,ok,ok,ok,ok, OK! Guess there's no other way then is there? …I hope you're happy you little…" Said Castex as he argued with the still glowing ball in his hands, shaking it around as he continued to speak to it as if it was alive, and conscious of what he was saying.

Grasping hold of the orb tightly within his hands, Castex closed his eyes as he began to concentrate on nothing but the small ball of crystal. A faint ghost like form appeared around the Nobody, taking the shape of a flowing hooded cloak covered in a golden glow. Suddenly, the entire chamber began to waver and ripple as if it was an entire illusion, which quickly began to change completely. The once tall solid columns that were positioned throughout the chamber, soon were replaced by the much more gigantic skyscrapers, dotting around the large dark city which had took the place of the chamber itself.

Still grasping the orb in his gloved hands, it took the Nobody a few seconds to realize just exactly where he was. His eyes immediately glanced up to the black sky, in order to see the peculiar moon to which he knew should be there. However, the once whole heart shaped moon that illuminated the entire world, even after the fall of the Organization, had changed into something that was both impossible and twisted. The moon of Kingdom Hearts lay torn in the sky, ripped apart and merely hanging lifelessly for all to see. Few specs of its light shone out from across its body, though a black oozing darkness was all that covered it now.

"What the…! What happened to this place?" Castex questioned himself, still holding tightly onto the orb as his eyes never left the sight of the dark moon.

Walking through the large alleyway he had appeared in, the Nobodies sight was never blocked from seeing the moon and its wide open sky. What could cause something that was impossible to do? To split Kingdom Hearts itself, though only artificial, would require a tremendous amount of power. Power which in itself would be difficult to control if unleashed.

The titanic roar that soon echoed throughout the city however quickly brought Castex out of his thoughts. All around him from the moment the roar was heard, pools of darkness began to rise and spread over every surface. The ground, walls, windows, from every location large yellow eyes began to form, before tall human creatures rose from the shadows. Tilting their heads from side to side, the hunched over creatures watched Castex as he stared back at them. Their shoulder length hair were made of wiggling tendrils and heart shaped holes were prominent on their chests, like that of the giant Darksides. Their heights reminded the Nobody of the strong Invisible Heartless, while their hunched over postures were identical to those primal Neo Shadows. The clothes they wore seemed to be alive as well, as it rippled and moved even when they stood still. They all seemed to be identical, as each creature wore the same long living trench coat, top and pants, all seeming to be part of them as well.

"What are all of you? How can you even exist?" Said Castex as he glanced all around him, taking into account that the creatures were everywhere.

Moving all as one, each of the Heartless' rose their large clawed hands before them, just as a chorus of dark explosions erupted from their palms signaling the arrival of their giant weapons. Just like their clothes, the Heartless' weapons were identical to one another. A giant blade, similar to a broadsword, appeared in their grasp as their double serrated edges gleamed from the small light of the dark moon. Even though the weapons were as big as each of them, the Heartless appeared to have no problem wielding them one handed, their large eyes still focusing on Castex the whole time.

"Ok then. Come on freaks!" Castex said as he continued to hold onto the crystal orb with one hand, while he summoned his own weapon with the other.

The extremely tall gun boomerang formed in a ghost like blur of mist for the Nobody, his hand firmly holding onto the trigger that was located at the center of the weapon. Growling as soon as Castex summoned his weapon, the human Heartless swiftly moved like a wolf pack, leaping into the air while they swung their large weapons down towards the Nobody. Swinging around towards the closest Heartless, Castex aimed his weapon as a ball of green energy formed within the twin barrels of the gun. Before the Nobody could even fire however, the Heartless soon began exploding into nothing but dark mist. Silver blurs quickly shot through each and every one of the Heartless, reducing them to the same dark mist as the others. Turning quickly around as the blurs continued flying, Castex could make out one or two of them as they seemed to slow down when they turned to leave the alleyway.

Appearing as small human like creatures, each of the white beings sported large feathery wings in place of their arms. Riding on their backs at the same time though, there seemed to be a small child like being connected to them, holding something that appeared to be a sketch pad which was constantly open. Before he could get a better chance to see one of them, the silver white creatures were all gone leaving Castex no choice but to run after them.

Holding onto the crystal orb and boomerang gun in each of his hands, Castex eventually made it around the corner and out of the alley itself. The Nobodies eyes widened at the sight before him as he walked to the edge of the large cliff face he had appeared at. Large sections of the Dark City were reduced to craters, allowing Castex to see quite clearly what was happening even miles away. Swarms of the same white creatures swooped and dived from all directions, battling numerous versions of the Heartless, who seemed to constantly come back with even more numbers.

The Nobody symbols could be seen clearly on the underside of the winged creatures as they glided closer towards Castex. Even the pads which the tiny creatures riding the Nobodies had, sported the same symbol on the cover. Other Nobodies of shapes and sizes battled the Heartless as well, one of the others to stand out was that of a masked Nobody.

Leaping greatly from collapsed skyscrapers that lay scattered in the meteor sized craters, the masked Nobodies seemed mostly human in form. Their powerful legs continued to launch them over the great distances, while they used that of a large blow pipe to attack the strange human Heartless and Neo Shadows. Each blow from its pipe would launch an air piercing dart, which upon striking the Heartless would sometimes either cause their entire bodies to fade away or more visually, explode in various ways such as fire, ice or thunder.

So many new creatures all fighting one another, part of something much bigger then Castex has ever seen in a long time.

"This is just like before. So much fighting. So much destruction. But if those Heartless exist, that can only mean…!" Before Castex could even finish his thought, the same titanic roar that he heard previously echoed throughout the giant devastated city. Hearing it much clearer then before, Castex was able to turn completely around to find the source of the bellows looming above him.

The first of the skyscraper sized fists appeared from behind the tall buildings behind the Nobody. Its large fingers stretched out before digging into the structures themselves, causing the walls to cave inwards in order to grasp onto them firmly. As soon as the first hand appeared, the second quickly followed suit, crushing more buildings under its touch as large chunks rained down from the buildings not strong enough to withstand its grasp.

"Gah, what is that thing? What the heck is that thing?" Shouted Castex as more and more of the being rose into sight.

White towers jutted out from the shoulders of the creature, while smaller pieces of what was once a gigantic structure pierced through the overflowing darkness that made up the body of the beast. Though the head, if there was one, of the creature didn't yet make an appearance, the sudden launch of its giant hand showed that the beast knew Castex was watching.

Blazing into sight from the sky, a colossal azure flamed bird quickly swooped down before colliding into the large dark hand that tried to crush Castex. The birds piercing screeching rang out into the sky as it forced the beasts hand and body back from sight. The explosion of flames and darkness erupting into the sky some distance away, was all Castex needed to know that giant bird had protected him from harm. As the same dangerous roar appeared yet again from the beast, one of its gigantic hands once again began to rise from behind the tall buildings, eclipsing everything with its size. Before it could get anywhere near as it was before, a large impenetrable wall of golden light appeared halting the hand as it collided with the barrier, unable to pass through it.

Shimmering as the beast's hand tried to force through it, the wall of twilight held itself firm even when the looming beast rose to its full height. Its dozens of yellow eyes dotted all over its large face seemed as if it could see everything all at the same time. Staring up at it, as if he was hypnotised by its sight, Castex finally could see the faint glimpses of two figures, one on either side of the giant wall. Whoever they were, or whatever was happening, the Nobody couldn't tell, as just then the orb he carried glowed into life again and like dropping a mirror, everything around him shattered, returning him to the isolated chamber he was in.

Glancing down to the slowly dimming orb in his hand, Castex's mind raced with numerous questions about what the crystal had shown him, though only one was more important to him then all the rest. How much time had they before it?


	9. Chapter Eight When Plans Come Together

Some new characters to be introduced here in the story. ^^ Though I'm sure I had brought it up before, I'll just bring it up again here. If you would like any original characters belonging to you to appear in the story, feel free to message me any suggestions. ^_^

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any KH related characters, plots, etc, all original characters have been added to the story with permission from original creators.

* * *

**_Chapter Eight - When Plans Come Together_**

"And um, that's about it." The almost high squeaky voice said, as the tiny round eared figure stood in the circular room surrounded by books and the tall menacing figure that sat behind the large table.

"I see. I trust Captain Goofy and High Mage Donald accompanied you on your journey here King Mickey?" The powerful voice inquired as he continued to sit tall and proud on his throne like chair, his blue robes hanging off the arms of his chair, while his star covered wizards hat remained straight even when he moved.

"They have Master Yen Sid. I left them to search for the young Brol in Twilight Town, while I came to see you. I trust them to find him without any problems." Said King Mickey with a smile on his face, the mouse king still wearing the red and black clothes that were given to him for his training under the master he was now before.

Closing his eyes as he sat there in deep thought, Yen Sid nodded his head before opening his eyes and staring at the King with his deep glaring sight.

"They should have already met with their mutual friend by now. Its only but a matter of time until they arrive." Said Yen Sid, as both himself and King Mickey closed their eyes, again trying to manage the many dozens of thoughts rushing around through their minds.

* * *

"Gawash Sora, so you must be really strong now?" Said Goofy, as the small group of five walked further down the long stretching road out of town.

"Heheh you bet! Now no one can get in my way!" Sora said confidently, his hands tightening into fists before doing a rather impressive, or in his mind at least, series of punches.

"Yep…then again you did get handed your butt by that Sleif guy."

"Yes, thank you Riku!"

"And you didn't really do that well when we were chasing Brol."

"Thank you Kairi!"

"And what about when Riku and you fought in Hollow Bastion."

"Hiyuk and then there was Leon."

"Ok, ok, ok, thank you everyone!" Yelled Sora over the chorus of giggles and laughs that exploded from everybody, to which even Sora himself began to add with his own chuckles.

"So uh, how do you guys know about Sleif?" Asked Kairi as she held her arms, walking between Sora and Riku while she looked towards Donald and Goofy.

"Nothing. Just his name. The King got a letter from Master Yen Sid, talking about Sleif and also this Brol guy, so we came here to try and find him." Answered Donald as he crossed his arms remembering the letter intently.

"Gawash it sounds like this Sleif guy is really bad news huh?"

"Well we all took him on together, and even then it seemed almost as if he was playing with us." Said Riku replying to Goofy's question about how dangerous Sleif really was.

"I'm sure he isn't that tough. I mean you two have been out of fighting for a long time!" Donald said, pointing his fingers towards Riku and Sora, but seemingly forgetting Kairi which quickly agitated the young woman.

"Hey! I was there too you know."

"Yeah. Kairi's gotten really amazing with magic since I taught her what I know." Said Sora, backing up Kairi as she smiled and proudly placed her hands to her sides.

"Oh really now? Well we'll see how good you are in front of a real wizard." Replied Donald as he marched ahead of everyone, while Kairi looked at each one of the men beside her with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh so we're going to go see a real wizard then? That'll be neat!"

Immediately stopping, Donald erupted in a squawking series of unintelligible words, just as everyone began to laugh louder. Suddenly everything that was happening, Donald's anger, the groups laughs, even the brief rustles of the wind that accompanied them after they left Twilight Town, everything came to a halting silence the moment the group found themselves before the large arching gate for the World's quarry.

"Well…here we go everyone. He seems very jumpy when we first met him, so all we need to do is get him to stop and listen…piece of cake." With that, Sora and the gang began to march through the large open steel gates to the mine, the wind suddenly returning as it caused the giant heavy gates to creak and rattle as they moved from side to side.

Soon, even that reassuring sound of life began to fade away as everyone got deeper and deeper into the quarry itself. The remnants of rocks jutting out from the ground and walls, seemed to have some sign that they were going the right way, though until they actually saw Brol, it could be anything that had caused such wild fury.

"Whoa! Look at all these things. These definitely aren't natural huh?" Questioned Sora as he ran up to what appeared to be a single slab of rock, jutting out from the very ground, though as smooth to the touch as if it was polished and placed there.

Running his finger along the crack that ran straight through the rock, the small jagged edges appeared to be formed specifically with the intent of damage, as if the rock slammed shut, trapping whatever was unlucky to be between it.

"This is giving me the creeps you guys. Something's definitely wrong here."

"Kairi's right Sora. This place doesn't feel right. Its as if something is watching us."

"Yeah. I'm getting that feeling too Riku. Maybe its all in our imagination. I mean, I don't think Brol is really going to give us trouble, do you?…Guys?" Sora asked as he noticed every one of his friends were staring past where Sora was standing.

Turning around in order to see what they saw, Sora himself looked surprised as the figure of Brol himself was quickly making his way towards everyone. Running straight out from the small mine entrance, Brol didn't stop as he passed Sora and then everyone else, only speaking for the brief moment he was there. Though it sounded like gibberish, slowed down one could almost think he had said...

"Hey it's you guys! Sorry bout earlier and all but can you deal with a problem I'm having? Thanks alot for your help be back when you're finished!"

Quickly spinning around, the small group watched as Brol ran further and further away from them, amazingly even running up the steep cliff that surrounded the quarry itself before disappearing over the top.

"Um, was that who I think it was?" Asked Donald as he pointed his finger towards the direction the blur of Brol had ran off to, causing Sora, Kairi and Riku to nod, confirming the duck's thought.

"Well uh, shouldn't we go talk to him before he goes then?"

"Goofy's right! He shouldn't be too far by now, lets catch up to him." Said Sora, smiling along with Goofy and Donald, the three about to rush off after the young man.

"Uh, didn't he say something like, us helping with a problem of his?" Added Kairi, as suddenly the ground cracked and erupted, allowing the large Burrower to gaze down at its prey from its huge height.

"I think we've found the problem."

"Yeah!" Replied everyone, as the giant centipede was accompanied by numerous other cracks in the earth around it.

* * *

The sound of scratches could be heard echoing throughout the cracked white halls of the colossal castle. Its once grand structure had fallen into disrepair, since the time of its original occupants defeat at the hands of the Keyblade wielders. Crashing into the already partially destroyed city, the gigantic castle was now nothing but a shell, many of its sky piercing towers had fallen away and now littered entire sections of the city itself.

Deep within the castle, while many of the chambers, halls and walkways had easily collapsed in on themselves, there remained just enough substance to hold partial sections of the castle together. At its peak, the once proud alter of the Organization, now merely sprouted from the rubble amazingly simply only tilted partially even with its collapse.

Sitting on the wall that surrounded the large platform, a young woman wearing a rather tattered black cloak seemed content to merely lose herself in her thoughts as she continued scratching on the large sketch pad she held.

Using something like a large feathery quill, the woman seemed to have an infinite supply of ink, as she swiped her quill back and forth over the paper, leaving scratching streaks of black as they took shape with every movement.

Eventually, the once random lines began to form a large and very detailed picture of where the woman was actually sitting. The markings of the Organization that covered every inch of the architecture were detailed without any fault in her drawings, with herself within the drawing itself, sitting on the same wall in the same place, and almost certainly drawing the very picture she was doing herself.

The only difference between the drawing and real thing, were but a few extra details to the picture. Hanging high in the air within the picture, the ripe full view of Kingdom Hearts seemed so real you could almost grasp it. However in reality, all that was left of the once colossal moon was the swirling vortex within the outline of the heart. Throughout the entire black sky, the bright warm glow of hearts without any purpose floated any and everywhere, like large oversized fireflies.

The only other strange detail to the drawing itself, was something the woman was currently just finishing adding. From behind her in the drawing, a dark figure stood looking over her shoulder, as her drawing self was in the middle of finishing the picture itself. Once the last stroke of the pen was done, the woman still never turned around as she held her large sketch pad making sure every detail she did was exactly how she wanted it.

"Aww, isn't that a cute picture? Mind if I make just one little…" The hooded figure said as he slid his hand past the woman's shoulder, pointing his finger towards her detailed drawing just as a thin almost needle like point shot out from the glove.

Before the object could even touch the paper, the woman made one final stroke to her drawing, a single line in front of the cloaked figure within her picture. At that exact moment, the hooded man paused, his finger a mere inch from the sketch as a floating blade was pressed to his neck against the cloak, stopping him.

"Touch, and you'll lose your head." The long haired woman threatened, her eyes never looking up from the page as she pressed the nip of her quill against the line, therefore causing the floating blade to get even more close to the figure.

"Yeah yeah, no need to get tetchy sketchy! Heheh." Mocked the hooded figure as he leaped over the blade and the small slightly angled wall, before he landed inside the area.

"I told you not to call me that Zaykex." Said the young woman, brushing her long brown hair that was draped over her shoulder behind herself.

"Fine fine, Xina! Jeez you're really on the, edge, today huh? Hehe." Zaykex said as he got out another awful pun, causing the woman known as Xina to shake her head as she stood up from the so called, edge, the member had made fun of.

However, the smile plastered across Zaykex hooded face quickly fell, as Xina turned her back towards the bad joker as she began to walk towards the collapsed stairs. Stopping with a held sigh, Xina crossed her arms firmly across her chest, keeping her shut sketchbook tightly close to her, as Zaykex instantly appeared in front of her.

"Hey, hey, hey now, wait a minute! Where are you going?" He asked as he kept his arms straight out from his sides, blocking Xina's path for now.

"You never go when I want you to, so this time, its easier if I just." The woman said as she stared seriously at Zaykez with her deep brown eyes, her stance perfectly still and powerful as she gently brushed a piece of her hair away from her face, revealing the small scar that was present on the bridge of her nose.

"Besides…your puns need a lot of work."

"What do you mean work?" Yelled Zaykex as he pulled his hood back, revealing the shocked and quite clueless expression on his face. Zaykex's dark grey spiky hair bounced a little as he pulled back his cloak's hood, resting just slightly so his hair remained sticking out from the sides, ending in short points.

The sound of silence between both Nobodies was soon eclipsed by the footsteps coming from behind the two of them. The steps continued to get louder and much more heavier as they made their way up the short flight of stairs. Quickly turning around, Zaykex proceeded to walk backwards, moving in time with Xina as they both bowed their heads to the giant figure before them

"I believe she means to say, your puns are terrible Thread Weaver." Said the cloaked figure, its mechanical voice resounding and echoing from inside its hood while the tips of large metal fingers protruded out from the ends of its sleeves.

"Heh, heh good one Yamxa."

"Please ignore Zaykex's stupidity Yamxanu. Shall the rest be joining us shortly?"

"The Sand Shooter is currently observing for us, along with the Poisoned Remnant. They unfortunately will not be joining us."

"You mean that's where Rauxlen's gone?"

"What's wrong? Missing her already? Boo, hoo, hoo! Heh heh…ackk!" Said Zaykex, before the sudden tug of the chains around his neck caused the nobody to cough and turn red, as Xina gripped the steal links with both her hands and quill.

"Be careful not to make him pass out Artist. HE will not wish to repeat himself for the Thread Weaver."

"If that is what you want." Xina said as she removed her grasp from the chains, before the steel quickly faded from its shiny silver and became nothing more then simple paper.

"Jeez! You're going to give me a paper cut one of these days!"

"If you're lucky that's all you'll get."

Heh, very funny."

"Glad to see one of us can be."

"Hmph!"

As both Xina and Zaykex continued to argue back and forth, the colossal form of Yamxanu was already working on something. Though it was no more but an alter for the previous organization, since they had took over, many changes had been made, in order to create something quite liveable. As the giant being placed each of his four fingers into the slots within the centre of the platform, a soft rumble was soon heard though it was one both Xina and Zaykex had heard many times before.

Slowly walking out from the edges of the area, the two still bantered as throne like structures rose out from the ground itself. Matching the same white and grey colour that the entire castle was designed in, the thrones all remained at equal height, surrounding the area so each being could clearly see one another. Adorning the crown of each position, a single design seemed crafted specifically for every Nobody, as Xina took her position with a throne showing a quill at its peak, while Zaykex's had something long and pointed.

"I still think my, puns, as you call them, are perfectly crafted jokes. You just don't have enough refined taste to appreciate them."

"Oh wow, don't tell me I missed the start of the cage match already?" A new voice said as a young woman slowly took her time ascending the steps to the area. Her jagged red hair cascaded down over her shoulders, while her mischievous smile showed the brief glimpses of fangs while seemed to somehow make her big blue eyes sparkle.

"You didn't miss much Xanele. In fact you saved yourself from more of Zaykex's awful puns."

"Hey!"

"Oh apologies, his awful and terrible, jokes."

"…You didn't have to add to the insult you know.

"But its so much fun. I mean you really do make it far too easy for us." Said the voice coming from above Xina, causing every member to turn their gaze towards that of the strange silver fox.

"And where have you been Xalu?" Asked Xina, as the silver fox leapt down from the Artists throne, landing on the slightly tilted ground before changing into a more feminine form.

Almost as tall as Yamxanu himself, Xalu was incredibly slim, as shown by the way her cloak hugged her figure the entire time. Her snow white hair ran down her back, reaching the length of her waist while it was held neatly in that of one continuous pony tail. Smirking as she strode across to her seat, Xalu made a show of slowly and gracefully taking her place, her throne showing that of two swirls spiraling within one another.

"I was doing something quite important for our cause. It seems, some of us, can be trusted with actual work."

"Psst…In other words, boring work." Xanele quickly whispered to Xina, her throne standing directly beside Xina's and another empty seat, while the woman's seat showed that of a strange pronged weapon.

This small statement caused both Xina and Xanele to start chuckling under their breath, trying and both failing to keep their laughter under control, while the more mature Xalu merely glared at the two girls with her dark purple eyes.

"Now doesn't this seem nice and cosy." Upon hearing those words, each and every Nobody there suddenly sat straight on their thrones, their heads turning to face the largest of the thrones which sat besides that of Yamxanu's.

The large throne was the most detailed of any of the others, as the weird curves and arches protruded out from the sides and crown of the seat. At its top no symbol was present, making it stand out even from the empty thrones that were currently unoccupied, as they showed that of a pair of guns and something resembling a long pipe.

Even Yamxanu's held a symbol, though it appeared more erratic and wild making it quite impossible to describe for someone who wouldn't already know. While the huge figure of Yamxanu, along with Zaykex sat on either side of the giant throne, a new smaller figure had suddenly appeared between the two. Its entire appearance hidden by its cloak and hood along with its shadow, though the man could quite clearly see everyone there.

"Is everything going according to plan sir?" Asked Xina as she watched the leader like figure merely nod towards her.

"Yes it is Xina. Everything is running smoothly. I'm quite confident that our time shall not be wasted."

"And what of the new pieces on the board? What shall we do with them?" Xalu next asked the figure, her regal like posture in complete contrast to the slouch the leader had on his throne.

"They will play the parts they have, and they will play them well. A little coercion now and then however, is something we'll have to provide."

"And…for now?"

"You all know what needs to be done. Until then, everything is as usual. You may all go now."

"Thank you Lord Xokrai." With that, each of the Nobodies disappeared in a swirl of black and white, their thrones slowly descending back into the alter, leaving only the figure known as Xokrai alone with the large Yamxanu.

* * *

Goofy's spinning shield flew through the air before striking the soft belly of the giant Heartless. Its shrill cries signaling the pain it had felt, before it quickly disappeared back into the earth. From the many holes the beast had formed around the quarry, smaller versions of the Burrower erupted to the surface, launching clumps of rock and earth towards the warriors in an attempt to strike them. Shielding both Donald and Kairi from the rocks, Goofy immediately ran ahead to attack the creatures as the Duck and Princess raised their respective weapons.

From Donald's staff, the mage fired blasts of freezing ice, catching many of the centipedes before they could escape back into the ground. Taking her chance, Kairi rushed towards the closest group of the enemies, her Keyblade enveloping itself in a blazing fire before the young woman leaped and swung her weapon.

Slicing through the Heartless, the weaker creatures fell, fading away before Kairi reached the ground again. As the Burrower soon made its reappearance, the mighty beast was quickly intercepted by the dual blades of Sora and Riku. The Heartless cracked the rocks underneath its large claws, after both warriors dodged the creature's lunge. Dashing underneath its long arms, Riku quickly began to bombard the Burrower with blasts of darkness.

His shots struck the creatures soft belly, causing it once again to scream in pain, all the while swiping its arms towards the dark Keyblader. Sliding into the path of the Heartless' arms, Sora swung his own Keyblade, repelling the large claws as they once again fell to the earth with a crack and rumble. Taking their chance, each of the warriors began to attack the monster relentlessly. Joining her two friends, Kairi, Sora and Riku ran up the arms of the Burrower, their weapons held tightly as they reached the Heartless' head, its many eyes watching the three the moment they got within distance, until the warriors were suddenly flung off its body with the sweep of its giant claw.

"Ouch, that sure looks like it hurt." Brol said to himself, as he watched the battle the small group were fighting.

With every strike and slam the Burrower dealt to everyone, the young man briefly winced and even turned away, not able to watch whenever they were harmed. Yet even when Brol looked away, his eyes closed to further distance himself from what they were doing, the man saw much worse.

The searing flames, the choking darkness, the unblinking red eyes that continued to watch and piece his very body.

And the laughter.

The soul shivering laugh that echoed and magnified through his thoughts, which seemed to always come back no matter how hard the man tried to block it out.

The grip he could remember around his neck, was as real as it was then.

The paralyzing fear upon looking into those blood red eyes, still caused the young man to freeze when seeing them again.

How could he fight such a monster as the Burrower?

How could he…

"**SORA!**"

Snapping his eyes open, Brol quickly found the source of the scream from his perch above the quarry. As Kairi tried to get back onto her feet as swiftly as possible, after apparently being hit by the Heartless, Sora seemed to have not been that lucky. Laying within the shadow of the beast itself, Sora slowly began to stir, as the Burrower rose from its large crater like hole in the ground, its claws snapping open and shut as the monster prepared to shred the wielder.

Before it could act, the same empty silence seemed to return to the area, as everything may as well have stopped frozen in time. Raising his head towards what was the eclipsing the sky for him, Sora's eyes widened a little, before a look of shock appeared on the young man's face. Holding the mighty claw back with the single large blade, Brol stood with his back facing the Burrower, as he smiled offering his free hand to Sora.

"You need to get up and finish this buddy. Don't want to look bad in front of your friend now huh?" Said Brol, firmly grabbing Sora's hand as he helped him up.

"I thought you wanted us to fix this, problem?"

"Well you know, better to do it myself then see you keep failing. Boy is it getting embarrassing."  
"Go right ahead then."

With another smile, Brol quickly spun his body around, spinning his scythe in the process and managing to repel the Burrowers claw itself. Not giving the Heartless time to react, Brol slammed his scythe into the very ground, burying the blade as deep as it could before the earth around the creature immediately reacted. As if shattering under the invisible force, the ground erupted, expelling the Heartless' entire body to the surface and revealing its simply giant size. Rolling and bouncing around like a fish taken out of water, the Burrower soon recovered as it rolled onto its stomach and began to dig into the earth, using its large claws along with its few remaining appendages.

Clutching onto the handle of the still buried scythe, Brol's smile once again turned into his confident smirk, as the slowly cracking earth the Burrower tried to dig through, soon proved to be quite difficult for the beast to penetrate. Its frustration soon reached the point, that it quickly gave up on its approach for hiding, and merely began to rampage towards the others.

"Get going now, I'll keep it from hiding. You help your friends finish it off."

"Right, thanks!"

Rushing towards the beast, Sora could tell that's its emergence to the surface appeared to only enrage and anger it, instead of weakening it. Already the others had dealt with its small, "babies" to which they believed they were facing before, leaving only the Burrower itself for everyone to face. Using its claws and dozens of tiny yet still dangerous legs, the Centipede kept the group away from its vulnerable stomach, while it randomly swung its entire body full circle, using its extremely long tail like body to sweep at everyone at once.

Jumping onto its scaled armoured back, Sora managed to lodge the tip of his blade into the crevasses of the bug while it continued to attack the others without notice. Making his way past every bump and spike, the wielder soon reached the end of the armour, amazingly looking over the head of the Heartless itself from high above the ground. With a single move, the Keybearer slammed the keyblade into the Burrowers head, causing the monster to rise wildly into the air, desperately trying to remove the intruder though revealing its soft stomach in the process.

Acting as one, Donald and Goofy quickly launched their shield and spells, first freezing its belly before the sudden force of the shield shattered the ice, lodging the shards deeper into the Heartless just as Kairi and Riku swung their blades together, causing the monster to come crashing to the ground. Leaping from the Burrowers head, Sora quickly turned around to face the enemy, as Brol soon joined the warrior with his own weapon, now free from stalling the Heartless.

As the two rushed forward, the beast already began to try and burrow underground, its body too weak to pierce the very earth, leaving its faith to both Brol and Sora. Bringing their weapons down onto the Heartless, the creature soon collapsed against the hard earth, its final amount of movement causing the ground to crack and split while its body faded away in swirls of darkness, leaving behind nothing but the many craters from the battle.

Slinging the long arm of the scythe over his shoulder, the young man smiled as he turned around to face the others, their faces just as confused as Sora's had been, while the young man they had gone through so much trouble to find, now stood before them.

"So uh, you said you guys wanted to talk about something?"

* * *

From one of the many large pillars that jutted out from the sides of the quarry, two figure sat, admiring the battle from such a safe distance.

"Looks like the won. Pretty impressive wouldn't you say?" Said one of the two figures. The man's slicked back hair had a shade of dark green, while even his eyes took the same colour as the orange light of Twilight Town bathed over the two.

"Mmhmm." Replied the young woman. Even with the light over them both, the woman's dark red hair still covered most of her face, shading her pale face from the heat of the sun itself. The woman seemed to just barely listen to the man, as she slowly rolled the tiny pebbles around in her palm, a soft almost grain like dust, or sand, trailed behind it as she moved them.

"Aren't we ready to go now Brixan? I mean we've seen what were supposed to right?" Questioned the woman sadly, her voice sounding as if she wished she was anywhere else but this one world. Sighing as he swirled around on the ground, the man known as Brixan sat in front of the woman, who along with himself, were probably two of the shortest of their fellow Nobodies.

"I guess you're right Rauxlen. They're starting to leave now, and we know they've found one of these Brothers. We should go back and tell the others."

Upon hearing that, Rauxlen's once sad face immediately brightened up. Suddenly jumping up onto her feet, the young woman clutched her hands into fists, causing sand the pour out from where there should have been pebbles.

"You mean we get to go back to everyone now? Yay!"

Not giving Brixan even time to act, the excited woman caused a large portal of swirling black and white to appear, before pretty much bouncing into it, full of happiness. As Brixan slowly began to follow after her, the man momentarily stopped as he gazed down towards the growing group. Making their own way out of the quarry, they already passed the gates as they were on the long road back towards Twilight Town, while the Nobody promptly slid the hood of his cloak over his head before walking through the closing portal.


	10. Chapter Nine We're Off To See The Wizard

More of a branch chapter here to sort of lead into the next part of the story. Nothing much really to say but, enjoy.^^

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any KH related characters, plots, etc, all original characters have been added to the story with permission from original creators.

* * *

_**Chapter Nine – We're off to see the Wizard**_

The sound of the bells ringing in the distance, caused Kairi to glance out one of the many windows that ran along the large train carriage, her eyes widening in wonder as all the many levels to the town stretched high above the tram tracks on its huge sloops.

"It's so beautiful!" Said Kairi, her gaze still looking out towards the town.

"It is, isn't it?" Said the newest person to the group, Brol.

Laying lazily back against the seat, the tanned skin young man still had the biggest smile on anyone's face there, his arms reaching behind his head as he relaxed.

Fast asleep beside her, Sora gently moved as he slept without any care, as if nothing from the time of the quarry had ever happened. Slowly sitting back down to face those inside the carriage, the young princess glanced towards everyone else with a kind smile.

Standing straight as he watched the passing buildings through the window, Riku seemed completely on guard, just waiting for anything to happen on their short journey. Donald appeared to look worried, as he quickly flipped through a rather large book in his hands, though still taking the time to nudge the snoring Goofy beside him whenever he got too loud.

"Quite a mismatch group you've got here." Stated Brol, his big smile still present as he watched Kairi smile back at him.

"Yeah they are, but I wouldn't change any of them." The princess said as she playfully ruffled Sora's hair, still not stirring the sleeping man.

Turning his head away from Kairi, Brol seemed to scoff to himself before crossing his arms infront of his chest, now choosing not to make any sort of contact with the princess.

"I can't believe I'm going along with you guys."

"You said you would, don't tell me you're going to back out now?"

"No no, don't get so worked up. I'll come along. I'm just not sure what I can do."

"Well..." Started Kairi as she gently stood up from her seat beside Sora, before quickly sitting beside the much larger Brol as she removed the large black tome from a sack the group had placed it in.

"What's that?" Asked Brol as he eyed the strange title, The Brothers, making his heart beat harder and faster as he glanced from the large letters and up towards Kairi.

"It's how we found you! It's got lots more inside it. We haven't even had time to look through it all." Beamed Kairi happily, while Brol gingerly took the book, causing it to momentarily shake in his hands as he opened it. A small sad laugh escaped from him as he ran his fingers along each of the crossed out names written upon the first page.

"It's been so long, I thought I would have completely forgotten their names by now." Said Brol while he closed the book and handed it back to Kairi, not daring to view any more of what was within its pages.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. You must have been very close to your brothers." Kairi said as she held the book close to her chest sadly, before her head turned to another scoffing laugh from Brol.

"You kidding? Sometimes I couldn't even stand them. Same goes for them though. Makes sense as they locked me away."

"You're own brothers did that? Why?"

"Not all of them to be fair, but a few. I guess...they didn't want me in the way. Heh, it's funny, I wasn't mad at them, not entirely. They did, what they thought was right."

As Brol said that, his smile quickly returned to him, before his gaze caught something from outside the window, causing his grin to grow even wider as he motioned his thumb towards it.

"Looks like we're almost there."

Following his motion, Kairi's eyes would have easily popped out of her head if they could, as she excitedly pressed her hands against the glass watching the darkness of space and the bright glow of lights pass her by along the train.

"So what's this guy like anyway? No one's really said anything about him."

"Master Yen Sid is a brilliant man!" Answered Donald firmly, before quickly going back over the notes in his book.

"Yep! Master Yen Sid taught the King when he was very young. And even trained me and Donald." Said Goofy, happily pointing his thumb to his chest rather proudly.

"I wouldn't really know. This would be my first time as well." Stated Riku as he continued to look out the window of the train, while Kairi nodded in unison.

"Me too! So see, you're not alone." Said the princess as her words caused Brol to laugh, which in turn finally woke the sleeping Sora.

"Hmm huh! What's going on?" Asked Sora slightly in panic, as he shot up straight on his seat while Kairi laughed.

"We were just talking about this Yen Sid guy. What's he really like Sora?"

"Hmm well, old, mean, scary looking..." Sora said one after the other, using his fingers to mark off each point, which seemed to bring a pale complexion to the young woman's face with each description.

Stopping as he noticed each person on the train watching him, with looks of shock at him for saying such things to the slightly timid Kairi, Sora merely looked back at everyone there with a confused expression on his face.

"What's wrong? It's like someone said something bad?"

* * *

"So how was the meeting? Was Queeny in one of her moods again?" The voice of Rauxlen said, as she walked along one of the partially collapsed walkways of the castle. The wind, rushing in from the many colossal cracks along the shell of the structure continued to blow around those that were there, easily able to take a person off if they weren't careful.

"Luckily she didn't get much time to talk. Just same old things. How about you? Where's Brixan?" Questioned Xanele, as she swung her legs over the side of the walkway, her short red hair bouncing with every swing of her body. Beside the short red haired Nobody, Xina was once again in the midst of drawing another sketch on her pad as Rauxlen spoke, again of the area everyone was in.

"Pretty boring actually. He's telling the Iron Giant all about what we saw." Jumping up onto the wall of the walkway itself, Rauxlen smiled before coping the rocking nature of Xanele until she moved in time with the young woman.

"So...how did they do?" As Xina asked that, both red haired women stopped rocking, while Xanele looked towards Rauxlen herself, interested to know as well.

"They were pretty impressive, barely though. I tell you, that was some big bad Heartless."

"And the Brother?"

"Definitely worth it."

"Fantastic."

"What's fantastic?"

Coming from further up the path, Brixans dark green hair were the first to be noticed after he spoke, blowing against the icy winds just like everyone else's.

"Brixy! Was the Giant happy with the news?" Asked Rauxlen as she bounced off the wall and ran up to Brixan, just as the Poison Remnant nodded his head.

"Very pleased. In fact he has our next assignment set for us, all of us actually." As soon as Brixan said those words, a rather loud audible groan came from Rauxlen and Xanele, as they slumped their arms and heads together.

"Come on you two, it might not be that bad." Chimed in Xina as she gently closed her sketchpad, and stepped off the wall she had been sitting upon.

As the group of Nobodies came closer together to discuss their assignments, a single dark figure watched from one of the many shadowed beams of metal which stretched across the area, a smile growing on its face as the high pitched happy yes from Rauxlen could be heard clearly.

* * *

A whiny no escaped from Sora, as he trudged up each of the almost never ending steps of Yen Sids tower, moving at the tail end of the group, as everyone else seemed content with the climb.

"Aren't we almost there yet? Why are there so many steps?" Sora continued to whine, his arms and back hanging with invisible weight as he heavily placed one foot infront of the other.

"Haven't you been here already Sora?" Questioned Kairi as the princess stopped her ascent, already another level above Sora as she peered over the banister of the floating staircases.

"Well, yeah, I just forgot how many stairs there were!" Said Sora as he proceeded to climb higher and higher, while the Brother Brol still seemed transfixed with the increased size of the tower itself when compared with what they saw on the outside upon arrival.

Pushing open the large and heavy door, Donald and Goofy were the first to enter the round shaped room, taking up guard like postures on either side of the doorway as Riku, followed by Kairi, entered the room.

"It's great to see you all again, Riku, Kairi." Said King Mickey, the mouse's happy smile as warm and friendly as ever, to which Kairi instantly replied with one of her own, as Riku smiled and merely nodded his head.

"But uh, where's Sora?" Asked the mouse, his quizzical expression causing Kairi to momentarily look behind her, before giggling to herself as the two final figures slowly grew larger towards the doorway.

Breathing heavily and rather overdramatically, Sora clung to the shoulder of Brol, who after also climbed the steps, along with carrying the heavy body of Sora with him, didn't seem to break even a drop of sweat.

Dropping the Keywielder off him though, Brol straightened his shoulder and clothes while Sora fell with a thud onto the ground, quickly righting himself as he jumped back up onto his feet just as instantly.

"Piece of cake!" Beamed Sora as he brushed the dust off his mostly dirt ridden clothes, not noticing that the brushing merely spread the dirt around instead of removing it.

"So, you have all finally arrived." Said the slow deep voice of the tallest figure within the room, who was currently staring out of the moon shaped window of the tower.

"Master Yen Sid!" Said Donald, Goofy and Sora, all in unison as the young keywielder took a straight stance along with the Guard and Wizard, while Yen Sid turned to face all those there, his large eyes staring at them rather unnaturally.

"Please come forward, Riku, Kairi, Brol." Spoke the powerful wizard as he slowly and delicately took his seat behind the huge wooden table, as the three warriors looked at one another rather confusingly and surprised.

"How exactly do you know our names?" Questioned Riku while Yen Sid chuckled deeply.

"I've been informed by his Majesty here, of course. Would you assume I could read your minds?" As the wizard said that, everyone in the room took a moment to glance at one another, no one knowing if the man really could do it, while also not daring to ask.

"Now, about why you are all here, especially you Brol."

"I was planning on asking about that yeah. I've got some kind of understanding on the situation, but not on what I can do."

"You know that Sleif has returned?"

"Yep."

"And you still willingly came along?"

"Yep. Sort of had to, thanks to these guys helping me out."

"I'm quite sure. Well then, to come straight to it, I want you to help find the other Brothers."

Crossing his arms as he heard it, Brol began to shake his head before turning away from Yen Sid and walking across the room towards the only other window.

"I know it's a lot to ask."

"You damn right it's a lot to ask!"

"Brol!" Shouted Kairi at Brol's sudden exclamation, while Yen Sid tenderly raised his hand stopping the young princess from saying any more.

"The young Brother has the right to act such a way to my request. But it does not change. You must find your fellow Brothers Brol."

"And if I don't? What are you going to do about it?"

"I will do nothing. But you know full well the lengths Sleif will go to find them. He will not stop for even worlds in his way, if he believes he has found one of them!"

Lowering his head, Brol's fists clenched tightly, as the Brother's mind continued to flash with past memories of terrible destruction.

"Finding them is your only change to protect them. They will be sitting targets, not knowing of the danger coming for them. You are their only chance of a warning."

"Fine then...let's do this already. How do you suggest I get to them?"

"A gummi ship is being prepared at this moment. You may board it whenever you are ready." Before the great wizard had finished his sentence, Brol had suddenly turned and stormed out of the room, leaving everyone to look on as he disappeared from sight, before glancing back towards Yen Sid himself. Nodding to them all, everyone remaining bowed their head before silently leaving the room one by one. Just as Sora and Kairi reached the door, the wizard spoke once again.

"I suggest Sora, you should take the young princess to see the godmothers in the next room. I believe they will be able to help you, just as before."

Looking questionably at him, Kairi tilted her head confused, while Sora seemed just as clueless before a large smile grew on him as he happily pulled Kairi after him, and straight into the side room of the tower.

* * *

Swirls of darkness and energy formed and dissipated randomly throughout the endless abyss, while tiny just liveable islands of rock floated in unison with the energy. Cracking and crashing into one another, the islands would bounce and change directions with each collision, all except one. Floating motionlessly in what could be considered the center of the area, a single silver haired figure sat with his arms holding onto his legs. His face, entirely buried into his knees, simply rocked back and forth as if fighting with some force that wasn't there.

Finally stopping, Sleif raised his head up slowly, his bright yellow eyes shining even more, as the small island he sat upon stayed perfectly still infront of the colossal sized sphere of energy. The realms own version of a miniature sun, the other islands appeared to slow form into place around it, rotating on their own axis, like tiny planets.

Petting another of the small Shadow Heartless as they appeared around him, the human Heartless continued to stare at the pulsating sphere, the power it radiated causing Sleif to smile for some reason, before finally standing to his full terrifying height.

"Let us hope you do better than your fallen brother." Said the Heartless, speaking towards the giant sphere, as the shadow of a creature slowly grew larger within the cocoon of pulsating energy.


	11. Chapter Ten Making Beautiful Music

A brand new world here everyone. ^^ The next few chapters will be specifically for this world, just as the last few have been for Twilight Town. This sort of structure will happen for every world used in the story.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any KH related characters, plots, etc, all original characters have been added to the story with permission from original creators.

* * *

_**Chapter Ten - Let's make beautiful music together**_

Piloting one of the two gummi ships that sped through space, Riku proceeded to press numerous buttons infront of him, all while making sure to steer the ship on as straight a course as possible. Since leaving Yen Sids tower, the dark keyblader was finally getting a firm grasp of the controls for the ship.

"You're doing great Riku. Just steady it up a little more, and you'll be all ready to go. Do you want me to go over anything again?" Spoke the voice of King Mickey Mouse, as the squabbling of Donald along with the loud hiyucking of Goofy, echoed slightly through the small speaker close to Riku.

"I think I've got the basics down. Thank you your majesty. Will you be ok when we depart?" Questioned Riku, earning a worrying look from Kairi, as she sat in the other pilots chair beside him.

"Don't worry about us. We find anything out, we'll get to you as quickly as possible. Take care of each other." With that, the second large gummi ship that glided gently through space beside Riku, suddenly began to pick up speed until it was quickly a dot in the distance.

"You think they're going to be ok?"

"Nothing much we can do. It was his idea that we split up for now. The quicker we can get through this, the better."

"So, what's this place we're going to like?" Asked Kairi, smiling as she glanced towards Riku, who still continued to look straight ahead.

"I don't know much about it actually. I've only been to it once. A long time ago. Sora would know much more about it then me. You should ask him whenever he gets up..."

Suddenly interrupting Riku talking, the door to the cockpit of the ship opened up, while the laughing voices of both Sora and Brol quickly got much louder with their entrance. Out of the school uniform, which was utterly destroyed since leaving their home, Sora now stood laughing with Brol, in clothes quite reminiscent of what the Fairy Godmothers had given to him on his previous journey. Slightly longer in the pants, the rest of Sora's clothes were nearly identical, except enlarged to accommodate Sora's growing body. Quite striking, colours of red and silver mixed in with the black of the fabric and metal, while small glimpses of yellow ran around the rims of his jacket and hood.

"Sora?" Said Kairi as she stood up from her seat, causing her friend to stop laughing and smile towards her as she approached.

Just like Sora, Kairi's old uniform was in no way repairable, and along with her friend gained a new set of clothes, once the young woman had forcibly pushed and kicked Sora out of the small room of the tower. Once she emerged, Sora's eyes nearly popped out of his head, as Kairi stood with an almost diamond like appearance.

Wearing a long sleeved version of Sora's own jacket, the hood of it hung limply over her shoulders, clearly larger for some reason or another, as Sora had no wish to question it. While her shoes were the same as before, as were Sora's, the young princess took to wearing a somewhat combination of a skirt and shorts, partially hidden under one another. Many different shades of pink and red made up the colour of her clothes, creating somewhat of a shimmering sun or flower when the light would catch it.

"Yeah Kairi? What's up?"

"Just wanted to ask about this place we're going to? You've been to it before, yeah?"

"Oh yeah! Really spooky place, but everyone there are great. I hope those two finally got together after all that happened." Said Sora, smiling as he crossed his arms and happily remembered the times of the world they were coming to.

"Last time I heard about this place, it was all really just forests. My Brother Luke wanted to work in solitude, so we suggested this world. Hopefully he hasn't moved." Added Brol, moving away from the still reminiscing Sora and smiling Kairi, before taking the same seat the Princess had before.

"That was quite a long time ago. You certain this Brother of yours would have stayed even remotely long there?" Questioned Riku as Brol seemed to relax in the seat, his arms resting above the head of the chair itself.

"No clue!"

"Well...that's just fantastic. We're going to find out soon enough, there it is."

All turning towards the screen of the ship, the large darkish night looking world continued to slowly spin before them all, as they proceeded to embark onto the world and its location, Beasts Castle.

* * *

The Dark Forest howled and whistled as the gusts of icy wind ran through its many thousands of trees, while the path the small group walked upon seemed relatively protected from the torrential gale they could hear all around them, while the air around them at the moment seemed rather dead. The random bouts of creaking branches would cause the young princess to jump, before holding onto Sora's arm, in turn causing the young man to laugh at his friend's jumpy nature, until he too would jump when the sound of strange animals called in the far distance.

After what seemed like forever, the group finally noticed through the slowly thinning tree line, the massive castle perched in the forest. Within no time after that, the sight of the huge walls and gate could be seen lain ahead, while the long bridge that joined the entrance of the forest, to the castle itself, could easily be noticed through the bars of the gate.

Memories of previous battles replayed through Sora's head, while Riku could easily remember him coming to the world, it seemed as if certain particular moments were blanked out of his mind. Remembering feelings of anger, confusion, pity, those remained, but the dark keywielder just couldn't place them to any single being.

"Um, who's that there?" Asked Brol, the only one of the group who hadn't suddenly become overwhelmed with being there, and in the process snapping Riku out of his confusing mind.

At the far end of the bridge, banging as hard as they could against the colossal wooden doors, a young woman seemed intent to break through the structure with her bare hands if it needed to be done. As the group slowly made their way towards her, the woman suddenly fell to her knees, prompting Sora and Riku to rush ahead of the others and see if she was alright. Gently helping her rest against the stone brickwork, the woman's face suddenly lit up with relived happiness upon seeing Sora's large grin back.

"Sora! Oh Sora it's so good to see you here!" Called out Belle as she wrapped her arms around Sora, slightly startling the spiky haired warrior who nervously laughed and helped her up, just as Brol and Kairi caught up with them all.

Holding the young woman, Sora could easily tell Belle was extremely tired, having must have been constantly hammering her hands against the doors for probably hours. All her strength was nearly gone, and if it wasn't for the timely arrival of the group, she would most probably have even still continued then.

"Belle, what happened? Why are you outside?" Questioned Sora as Belle tiredly slumped to the ground in Sora's arms, tiredness and exhaustion finally hitting her.

"Please help him. He...he tried to protect me. They're all still inside! Please help Adam." With that, Belle, probably for the first time since whatever happened, fell asleep against Sora.

Crossing her arms as she looked at the two of them, Kairi tried to take her mind off the situation by looking over the edge of the bridge itself, the huge drop into the seemingly bottomless moat causing the princess to immediately back away from the edge before making her way straight towards the large looming wooden doors.

"Riku, Kairi, you two stay with Belle ok? I'll be back soon, just going to check things out. Brol, you up for a little searching?" Asked Sora, causing the Brother Brol to chuckle, before placing his hands into the pockets of his torn jacket.

"Got nothing much of a choice now, do I?" Commented the young man, as both of them placed their hands firmly against the wooden castle door, and with a single push, it began to slowly creak open.

"No way! You're definitely not leaving me out this time." Kairi said as she ran straight for the door to help, as it all the while creaked open more and more.

Placing Belle as comfortable as possible against the bridges short wall, making sure she was out of any icy winds and danger, the dark warrior's eyes seemed to flicker for a second, quickly moving as fast as lightning as the large castle door opened up more. An eruption of green light suddenly exploded through the newly opened crack, causing Sora and Brol to cover their eyes and shout, while Kairi, having just gotten close to them, seemed to be repelled slightly from the energy. Grabbing her by the waist, Riku safely caught Kairi as the light just as quickly died down. Raising his head to see if the others were alright, Riku's eyes glanced around nervously.

"Brol? Sora! Where are you two!" Shouted Riku, as Kairi tried to rub the sight back into her eyes with her hands, her too panicking at the sight of her friends missing, while the door that had been open, was just as firmly shut as when they had arrived.

* * *

Inside the Beast's castle, the most melodic sound seemed to reach every inch of the structure. Like a perfect symphony, the music rose and fell, bringing with it harmonious backdrop to the slightly more refurnished layout of the castle itself. While most had been restored following the lifting of the curse, it seemed that new problems had arisen. Columns of marble laid fallen on the ground, ferocious claw marks sweeping across its surface was enough to show they were the cause of its collapse.

Chandeliers were crushed after having fallen from their places, smashing into the red carpet below, while some of the lucky ones still hung just barely from their chains. In one of the highest parts of the castle, a colossally large room remained separate from the rest of the castle. Inside it, stone arcs and pillars decorated everywhere, as a gigantic structure remained stationary to its huge wall, the chilling yet soothing music clearly coming from this mighty organ.

As it finally ended, a rather dull and light tapping sort of clap was heard in the room, as sitting on a large collection of chests was the source of it, a piccolo.

"Bravo Maestro Forte! Bravo!" Chimed the instrument happily, its mis-numbered arms on either side of its body just barely able to make a descent sound of clapping, as the giant organ merely chuckled to itself and moved its giant body towards its audience.

"Thank you Fife. It's nothing much really. Any musical genius could write a masterpiece like this." Spoke Forte, his large mask like face resting atop of the huge collection of pipes, causing the machine to twist and turn with his own movements.

The positively joyous mood of Maestro Forte however, seemed to immediately drop as the sound of a powerful eruption occurred, before quickly returning to normal peace and quiet.

"What was that?" Forte shouted angrily, his voice and in turn music, causing the entire room to shake briefly as Fife jumped off his seat and backed away from the organ.

"I,I,I don't know Maestro! I'll g,g,go see right away!" Timidly spoke the piccolo as it proceeded to bounce and hop away out of the room, causing the giant Forte to huff slightly to himself, before a small chuckle escaped from deep inside.

"They have absolutely no recollection of anything. So simple minded they all are. Wouldn't you agree?" Asked Forte, as he turned his head towards the large bird like cage hanging from the ceiling, as a very sad twang of a string merely answered back.

* * *

Stirring slightly from grogginess, Sora's sight seemed to slowly return to the keyblader, his head pounding while his body ached all over and only now appeared to wear off its numbness. Taking the time to glance towards the forming shapes and colours, the keywielder could see he was now in the archway of the courtyard. The four statues continued to remain standing, as if protecting the large castle that just laid ahead, a short walk across the tiled ground itself.

Slowly managing to stand up, Sora still seemed to be quite dizzy and groggy, his movements a little erratic as he continued to try and balance himself. As his sight was nearly back, the young man simply shook his head laughing, not believing for a moment that a hopping garden tool was now approaching him. As more of his sense returned, it soon became apparent that he wasn't actually seeing things, and that an actual life sized garden tool was now close to the young man.

"You alright Sora?" Spoke the garden scythe, startling Sora completely as he jumped away from it.

"What the...Brol! What happened to you?" Questioned Sora, jumping right back to the transformed Brol in order to get a better look at him.

"Us. You mean Sora, 'what happened to, us?'" Corrected Brol, causing Sora to try and glance down at himself, now taking the form of a solid dark brown brick, only for him to find himself falling face first into the ground with a clank.

Muffled cries for help could be heard coming from Sora, as his brick body proved to be rather difficult to actually move, prompting Brol to try and help him up. Able to move the long blade sticking out off the back of his head, the living scythe was able to pry Sora off the ground, causing the keybearer to gasp in relief.

"What the heck just happened!" Shouted Sora, as with some more help from Brol, now was back standing up. Tenderly clanking along the ground as he shuffled  
from side to side, the brick proceeded to walk beside the hopping Brol.

"Obviously some kind of spell. Nothing much we can do right now. Let's just get inside. We can think of what to do then."

"Agreed! Let's get going!"

With that, the two transformed young men began to make their own unique ways across the courtyard. Brol, by hopping with his scythe like body, the long wooden stick bending slightly with every jump, as Sora fumbled and fell with every few steps as a brick, clanking accompanying his scurrying shuffles every couple of seconds. While the few steps leading up to the castle entrance were like a hill to the little brick, the two finally reached the top, finding one of the doors already partially opened, as if waiting for the two of them to enter and get themselves out of, or perhaps into, danger.


	12. Chapter Eleven It's Elementary

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any KH related characters, plots, etc, all original characters have been added to the story with permission from original creators.

* * *

**Chapter 11- It's Elementary Wouldn't You Say?**

Fife's hopping patter echoed slightly, as the tiny piccolo took each of the large stairway steps one at a time. The large entrance hall of the castle was littered with the remains of rubble from fallen pillars, and even the shards of metal and crystal that were once chandeliers.

As the small instrument reached the foot of the main stairs, the Piccolo's quick movement suddenly ended, as the large doors leading out to the courtyard began to open. As panic began to set in, Fife immediately threw himself to the side, his small form getting swallowed by the shadows being cast by the flickering light.

"Man this place is a dump!" Said Brol rather loudly as he hopped into the entrance hall, the little sounds of clanking behind him clearly that of Sora as he tried to keep up with him.

"Hey wait up!...Whoa what happened here?"

"Wasn't like this before huh?"

"Well not this bad at least...I don't get it, everything was going so well last time, and then...wah!"

Sora suddenly said as Brol scooped the brick up with the blade of his head, sliding him across the floor and behind one of the fallen pillars, before the moving scythe hopped after him, taking his place beside him.

"Gahh, what was that for?"

"Shush!" Whispered Brol as he poked his head up slightly from the pillar, prompting Sora to do so as well, though from the side due to his tiny stature now.

As one of the numerous doors within the room opened ever so slightly, the faint sound of tinkling was heard, slowly getting louder as a few number of tiny figures poured out from the crack of an opening.

The familiar sight of various objects caused Sora's eyes to widen in surprise and happiness, prompting the brick to suddenly hope out from behind the pillar, and make his way towards them before Brol could even protest.

"Hey guys!" Yelled Sora without any sort of worry, his tiny body clinking with every leap and hop against the ground, just as the little line of moving objects stopped, and stared just as surprisingly back.

"Sora? It's Sora!" Cheered the tiny little cup as it hoped eagerly to the approaching brick, with a teapot following as quickly as it could behind, along with a wobbling mantel clock.

"Oh my! It is so good to see you once again even in such a...sturdy form as this." Spoke the mantel clock as it made its way around Sora, making sure not to collide with the still quite excited little cup.

"Yes deary, it's so good that you came to visit. What with all that terrible business last time." Said the teapot kindly, her smile sweet and gentle as she softly nudged the little cup.

"No need to jump the boy chip. Give him some room." The teapot spoke some more, giggling as the little teacup seemed to become embarrassed and hopped slightly away from the brick.

"I'm just glad no one here is hurt. But it's great to be back, Cogsworth, Mrs Potts. And even you Chip." Sora said with a smile, causing the teacup to jump happily.

"Hurt? Whatever do you mean Master Sora? I'll admit, there is a little bit of dust, here and there...and rubble, but nothing we surely cannot fix." Replied Cogsworth, waving his arms to the massive room around them, and the slabs of stone that lay randomly all over.

"Then what about the girl outside? You know, the one who was ready to bust down the gate to get back in?" Added the voice of Brol, already making his way up to the small group, and causing the three pieces of furniture to back a little away, until Sora spoke up.

"Oh no don't worry about him. He's with me. His names Brol...Actually wait that's why we're here! You've been here for some time, right? Know anyone he might..."

Before being able to say another word, the entire castle shook and quaked with the massive sound playing, rattling everything and everyone there. The mini earthquake slowly began to rumble away, as the music that preceded it got lower and dimmer, fading into nothing more than a gentle hum in the distance, and even that too fell to silence once again.

"Oh no. The Master is in one of his moods now. Come along chip, we better get everything ready."

"Yes mama."

With that, the mother and child clinked away with every hop, past the staircase that seemed to wrap a tight hold around the room, before disappearing through one of the darkest covered doors.

"Yes she's quite right. Please excuse us for a moment Master Sora, Master Brol." Cogsworth said to the brick and scythe, already hopping up the stairs behind him, and through the massive doors that rested on its first landing.

"Something is definitely not right." Sora said to himself, appearing to make a face, which looked like if he still had his hands, he would be holding his chin like some great detective.

"Come on Sherlock. Let's look around." Said Brol, smirking as he leaped ahead of the brick and up the stairs as well, the light yet dull thunks of Sora's blocky body close behind him, just managing to jump up each step after his friend, while the thin sleek body of something disappeared into the shadows at the top of one of the curved staircases.

* * *

Forte's music played slow sad notes, filling the very room as if just for him and it's only large occupant. The Beast's massive form sat against one of the pillars the dotted the cavernous chamber, his eyes closed as if allowing himself to listen fully to the sounds that played. Green wisps seemed to pour out of Forte's massive pipe organs, coiling around his massive form, the pillars, the cage hanging high above, silent in the rafters of the room, and even around the Beast himself. With every note the instrument made, the same green wisps appeared to mimic, forming actual shapes to the very sounds, filling out the hovering scales with every passing moment.

Gripping tighter around the Beast, who seemed to feel nothing around him but the beautifully sad music, the scales, the notes, the music, everything stopped, shattering as the door to the chamber flung open for the little figure that was now rushing up across the floor.

"Maestro Forte! Maestro Forte! I have some news to say an..."

"What have I told you about entering here when you are not needed?" Roared Forte, causing little Fifi to shake with that of the room, while the Beast slowly stood up from his perch against the pillar.

"Please forgive his intrusion Master. We may continue if you would prefer to..."

"No Forte. I feel rather tired. Thank you for playing." Said the Beast, sluggishly making his way out of the room, his entire body looking like one who was on their way to the gallows.

"Not at all Master. I am here to serve you."

The sound of the door creaking shut was all there was until total silence filled the room again, and Forte's massive glaring face focused on the tiny piccolo.

"There had better be some monumental reason for your intrusion Fife!"

"There is Maestro Forte!" Said the quivering instrument, hiding behind the large trunk which was still littered with sheet music.

"Well then? What is it?" Forte's voice rose again, shaking the very foundations and nerves of the room and Fife.

"I-I-I-Intruders Maestro Forte! Outsiders!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

The massive suits of armour stood neatly in their rows along the large hallway, as the hopping figures continued to make their way, following the bright red carpet below them.

"I don't just understand why we couldn't just ask one of them?" Sora spoke to the small scythe, focused more to the floor as if trying not to trip and fall flat on his face, as had happened so many times up to this point.

"I don't think we'd have gotten any kind of answers from them. In fact I don't think they even know anything's going on."

"They don't know? How could they not? They could see the place is a mess..."

"They see only what something is allowing them to see. And to them, they see just a large mess which has to be cleaned." Brol explained, coming to a stop as the huffing Sora just managed to catch up to him.

"So, you think something's doing all this?"

"That's the idea at least. And whatever this thing is, I have a feeling it knows we're not supposed to be here." Added Brol as he glanced around the hallway, as if waiting for something to jump out of nowhere.

"You don't think its Sleif do you?" Said Sora, as he too began to look around, feeling rather paranoid about anything that may have been watching.

"It's definitely not like him. Too...small. If this was him, the whole place would be lucky just to keep standing."

For a few moments the two fell into a sort of silence, neither one choosing to say another word as they continued to hop down the hallway. That was until.

"These metal suits are giving me the creeps!" Shouted Brol, glaring at one of the armour suits as if it had wronged him.

"They're just suits of armour. What's the matter with you?" Said Sora as he hopped infront of Brol, tapping against the metal shoe of the suit lightly, earning a low thunk from it.

"See? Harmless." Sora added, smiling as he began to wobble away, not seeming to hear the tight squeak of moving metal.

"Sora!" Yelled Brol as he slammed into Sora yet again, flinging the two of them away as the suits large axe came hurtling down, splitting into the red carpet where the two had just been.

Taking that moment to count their stars for not being under the falling axe, the two's eyes widened as more squeaks were more easily heard this time, causing them both to hop as fast as they could from the now raining axes.

"Harmless huh?" Brol yelled over the thundering booms of the axes behind them.

"Just keep moving!" Replied Sora, somehow able to fling himself forward in order to keep up with his hopping friend, the large wooden door laying at the end of the hallway already cracked open, appearing to be their only way out of what was happening.

"And...NOW!"

"Wait hold on!"

With that, the two used what strength they had to dive into the darkness that was behind the door, it quickly slamming shut just as the sound of falling axes ended. With the final one colliding with the wooden door, splintering it slightly, and returning the now destroyed hallway to silence.

"Now that was close, huh mon ami?"

* * *

Fife peaked his head out from the music chest, the rumbling from the massive instrument already dying down even though no actual sound had played.

"Are they gone now Maestro Forte?"

"I cannot feel them anymore. Either they have, or are someplace I can't reach them."

"What can be done M-M-Maestro?" Whimpered Fife as he stared up to Forte's giant face, his mouth already curling into a smirk.

* * *

"So it's true? No one else seems to know something is wrong here?" Sora exclaimed as he made his way through the dank stone passages of the castle, barely keeping up with Brol and the golden candelabra lighting the way.

"Exactement. Though I do believe they feel something, deep inside. They cannot seem to come to terms with it." Answered the candelabra, peaking behind a corner before waving his arm to Brol and Sora to follow.

"So what can be done Lumiere?"

"You've heard the sound yes mon ami? The sound that shakes the very castle itself?"

"Little hard not to notice it trying to bring down the ceiling." Said Brol at the end of the line, spinning around to see if anything was following them.

"Forte, the prince's own composer, I am not sure how he is doing it, but he is responsible in some way."

"Then tell the prince." Added Sora.

"I have mon ami. Whatever this curse is, it has been grasping hold of the Master more than anything else. He has not even shown concern in searching for mademoiselle since she left."

"You mean Belle? She's just outside the castle with Kairi and Riku!"

"Oh that is wonderful! Oh the Master will be happy when this is all over." Lumiere said as he hopped to a large hanging chain, causing it once pulled to slide the massive wall to the side, revealing the rising staircase.

"There are many secret paths and rooms within the castle. This should lead up to the top most room."

"Thanks Lumiere. We'll take it from here." With that, Sora and Brol began the large climb up the stairs, as Lumiere watched them go higher and higher, until they were completely out of sight.

"That young man of Sora's, I could swear he is quite familiar." Lumiere thought to himself, before the new shaking that rocked the castle brought him out of his senses, a sudden knowing smile stretching on his face before he took off, back the way he had led the two.

* * *

The more the two climbed, the louder the sound got for them. While it was nothing more but a noise in the distance at first, eventually it grew so much that it felt as if they were up close to the source of it. The wooden beams creaked gently as both the brick and scythe hopped along it, the deafening music masking any other lesser sounds made. Yet the two still tried to remain as quiet as possible, slipping through the cracks of the walls made by the wooden structures, and providing a rather crude secret door to the room itself.

Brol and Sora's eyes widened at what they saw, which while difficult from their height above the room, was still quite a lot. While the music was loud from outside the walls of the room, it proved to be nothing as the cavern like chamber echoed the sounds from one side to the other, magnifying it to immense levels. As the pillars remained standing from the constant barrage of sound, the beams, on which Sora and Brol were traversing, proved to not be as sturdy. Shaking and bouncing from every noise, the two did what they could to merely not fall off and come crashing to the ground.

Hiding behind one of the pillars that the beams stretched behind, the two watched the massive organ continue to play the music, its eyes shut on its mask as it seemed content with the sounds it made.

"This isn't going to work out well." Said Brol as he hopped behind Sora, ready to catch the little brick in case he lost his ground.

"Come on. I've been in worse place then this. We can take him..." Sora replied as he looked back to Brol, the Brother showing a rather unbelievable look at him.

"...I just don't know how yet."

"He's right you know. Whatever you think of, it won't work out well." The new voice suddenly said, startling Brol and Sora as they tried to see where it had come from.

Swinging slightly in the darkness of the ceiling close by, the large form of a cage could be made out, causing Brol to quickly hop towards it, with Sora slowly behind him. Using his large blade to latch onto it, the Brother just managed to force the cage down, without letting himself fall off the side of the beam.

Covered in the light available, the lute within the cage turned around to the brick and scythe, its eyes widening a little along with that of Brol's, before the instrument appeared to cross it's arms, if it had any.

"Well now, look who it is." Said the lute surprised, causing Brol to scoff a little at him.

"Nice to see you too Luke."

"Um, excuse me, Luke?" Asked Sora as he looked back and forth between the two.

"Luke, this is Sora. Sora, this is Luke. One of my Brothers." Brol said as he motioned his head to the caged lute, who gave a soft strum of his string in response.

"Hi."


	13. Chapter Twelve The Great Chase

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any KH related characters, plots, etc, all original characters have been added to the story with permission from original creators.

* * *

**Chapter 12 – The Great Chase**

"I really don't like this place!"

"Will you be quiet already? It's just a forest."

"Well duh! A dark, spooky, probably ghost infested forest!"

"Don't be..."

"Probably full of dangerous creatures too!"

"What?"

"Like bears, or, or tigers!"

"Tigers? Tigers don't live in forests."

"They do when they're haunted!"

"...what!"

Since arriving in the forest, and on the world itself, the two Nobodies had been arguing back and forth nonstop. The tall and slim Xalu merely pressed onward through the dark wood, her long white pony tail blowing back from the winds that raged past the trees, while behind her, Rauxlen shot her head towards every little noise that happened, clearly afraid of something just jumping out towards them.

"Yeah! Everyone knows tigers live in haunted forests. It's an established fact." Said the red haired girl, raising her finger like it was common knowledge, her fear leaving her for that brief second before it returned once again at the sound of screeching in the distance.

"AHH! See! Tigers!"

"That was an owl!" Xalu nearly shouted out, her patience almost gone after only a short time with the Nobody full of energy.

"Oh! I guess you're right...oh look here it is!" Rauxlen said as she skipped ahead past Xula, seemingly forgetting about her fears again. The much taller woman however raised her hands to nearly throttle the girl before she composed herself and followed after her. The sight of the massive spanning bridge and castle walls, looming into view as they arrived at the edge of the bridge and forest taken up much more importance then her anger.

From behind the large archway at the foot of the bridge, the two Nobodies glanced around to see the scene that was before them. Banging profusely on the large wall doors, the young red haired woman seemed to try any and everything in order to cause them to open. From beside her, the silver haired young man appeared to speak with her for a moment, the two of them backing off from the doors before the young man summoned a strange key like weapon. The resulting eruption of dark energy colliding with the doors caused everyone, both those who caused it, and the Nobodies, to cover their ears as an almighty screech resounded from the eruption. From where the energy had been used, no damage appeared noticeable on the doors, except for the large crack that remained on an almost invisible green barrier, now only partially visible from the energy.

"You think they're trying to get in?" Asked Rauxlen looking up towards Xalu.

"That's what it looks like."

"Why do you think they want to get in?"

"I don't know why."

"Maybe they need some help!"Said Rauxlen with a huge smile.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure they do. Why don't you go and do it." Xalu replied, waving her hand towards the little group rather sarcastically.

"Ok!"

"Heh...wait a minute...what?"

Before she knew it, Xalu found the little pint sized Nobody not beside her like she should have been, and instead was already running down the long bridge towards the three figures.

"...I'm seriously considering murdering her!" Xalu annoyingly said to herself through gritted teeth, before she too took off running after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shaking her head as she covered her ears, Kairi eventually looked towards Riku, who was busy coughing as he waved the dust created from his attack, away from him as he tried to breath.

"Riku are you ok?" Said Kairi, partially deaf from the loud noise made after the release of energy, but slowly regaining more of her senses with every second.

Coughing some more eventually Riku was able to get rid of most of the dust, nodding to Kairi before his eyes glanced towards the large floating green gash infront of the doors.

"It wasn't enough. I was sure that would have worked." Said Riku as he held Way to Dawn, dark energy beginning to gather around it once again.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok with another one Riku?"

"We have to try at least. We need to get inside and..."

"Um Riku? Do you hear footsteps?"

Turning around together, the two Keybladers looked on slightly confused at the approaching little cloaked figure heading right towards them, her red hair bouncing around her smiling face as she waved towards them. Swinging her arms out, the figure's smile still remained as a pair of strange guns formed in her hands, just as she leaped straight into the air and over both Kairi and Riku firing them at the crack.

From the gun, weird bullets shot out, pelting all down along the crack forcing it wider before it shattered open, revealing the castles doors as before. Landing right through the opening, a loud squeal escaped from Rauxlen as she landed expertly on her feet, turning around to face the shocked expression on Kairi's face as well as the judgemental look that Riku was giving her, knowing exactly what she was.

"Glad I could help!" Rauxlen said happily waving at the two again, before quickly pushing open the doors with ease and rushing into the courtyard of the manor.

"Riku was she a...?"

"An annoying ball of energy? That's putting it mildly actually."Said the figure striding up slowly along the bridge, and towards Kairi and Riku.

Stepping infront of the Keyblader princess, Riku held his weapon in his normal stance as he turned his head a little to Kairi.

"You need to go Kairi."

"No! I'm not going to let you try and protect me like I'm defenceless and...!"

"Listen to me! You have to go and help Sora and Brol. This isn't to defend you. It's to give you time." Said Riku before he turned his full attention back towards the white haired Xalu, a small smirk just forming on her lips as she held her arms together.

"O-Ok Riku. But you better not get hurt while I'm gone!" With that, Kairi quickly spun around and jumped through the gash within the barrier, landing in the courtyard of the castle and making her way straight towards the steps leading to its looming entrance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Isn't that cute? The little man thinks he has a chance all on his own." Said Xalu as she made her way to the side of the bridge, running her long slender finger along its dust covered surface. Her deep purple eyes suddenly locking on the sleeping Belle behind Riku, bringing a wider grin to herself.

"Well now, two Princesses of Light. Not part of anything, but I'm sure the giant will think of some use."

"Giant? What are you babbling about?" Demanded Riku as he gripped the Keyblade much tighter, while Xalu mockingly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oops! Guess I let something slip. Oh well. Something to think about I guess. Now then, I'd like to get this over with quickly so I may deal with my task." Xalu stated smiling even more as she began to slowly approach Riku, before starting to build up into a run, and then finally a full out charge towards him.

Wanting to have this as far away from Belle as possible, the dark Keyblader began to run towards the woman, Way to Dawn gathering with energy before releasing it once in range. As the key and energy swung around to slice straight across the woman, the smile was still present on her face until it almost seemed as if she disappeared.

Taken off guard for a moment, Riku let out a loud grunt of pain as something collided with his chest, forcing him backwards and onto the floor of the bridge, before managing to use his Keyblade to stop the snapping jaws of the pure white wolf that was there from tearing off his face. Using his feet, Riku slammed them into the stomach of the animal sending it flying off him and into a roll on the ground. Getting back up onto his feet as quickly as possible, the Keyblader readied himself for another attack from the wolf, staring it down as it merely sat watching him some distance away.

Its pure white fur covered nearly every part of its body, as a dull shimmer could be seen from a metal which covered it's paws, ending in extremely sharp points. With a growl, the wolf once again charged at Riku, using its amazing speed and reflexes to jump onto the wall of the bridge, before leaping back and forth from one side to the other. Each leap letting it get closer and closer to the man, until in no time at all, the purpled eyed wolf made a final leap at Riku .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So wait a minute! You're telling me this thing here, is one of your brothers? The actual Brother? The Brother we've come here looking for Brother?" Sora said rather shocked at what Brol had said, causing the scythe to sigh nodding his head.

"Yes, yes, and oh wait a minute, yes."

"Not the sharpest is he? I can see why he became a brick."

"Hey!" Said Sora, offended at what Luke had just said, though clearly by the little bit of puzzlement on his face wasn't entirely sure why.

"Hold on. You had some part in all of this, didn't you?" Said Brol as he glared at the Brother, while Luke only turned away from his angry gaze.

"I thought this spell seemed familiar. It seemed to have your name all over it."

"Look it wasn't really by choice you know. I'm in a cage after all if that's not a big enough clue."

"You're saying he did this to us?"

"Yep."

"Luke here liked to mess around with spells. One of which was turning myself and the other Brothers into various forms. But this is clearly a new one."

"Yeah yeah, helped out a number of times if I remember correctly."

Smacking his blade into the side of the metal bars, the cage swung roughly from side to side causing Luke to land hard against one of the sides, while Brol readied another swing. That was, until a massive explosive sound rocked the room, causing Sora to let out a shout as he fell off the edge of the beam. Jumping immediately after him, Brol slammed the tip of his blade into the wood, piercing it as he tried to swing the rest of his body towards trying to save the falling brick.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Curving his pole like body, the scythe managed to catch Sora, allowing him to fall hard against the thin stick form that made up most of Brol, adding much more weight in the process. Snapping out of his musical piece, Forte's eyes widened in shock at both the booming sound, and what he currently sensed at the moment.

"Someone has broken into the curse! This is impossible! You will fix this lute!" Roared the Organ as he glanced around his massive form before turning towards the cage that held Luke, his shocked eyes narrowing into an enraged glare at the two hanging forms.

"You! You two are the intruders!" Forte said as a few of his many ebony and ivory keys , pressed down on the multi layered keyboard, causing a blast of green energy to erupt from his pipes in the form of musical scales and notes.

Curving and twisting around the pillars of the room, one of the spiralling scales of energy sliced straight through the beam Brol was hanging from, finally snapping with the combined weight of the two and plummeting them towards the hard ground. Before they could collide and become nothing more but splinters and dust, a sudden melody filled the air, almost like soft fluttering. Brol and Sora soon felt themselves slowly gliding to the ground, with help from an orange collection of notes around them, fading once they touched safely with the sturdy floor with their actual feet.

It took a few seconds for the two to realise the difference in height again, along with their actual arms and wiggling fingers, which Sora demonstrated infront of his smiling face.

"We're back to normal!" Shouted Sora in surprise, while Brol looked back up towards the still hanging cage, and the moving lute inside it.

"This is all I can do Brol! It'll take more than I can do now to fully drop the curse, but it's enough to reverse anything spreading. It won't last long, so you've got to watch out." Luke called down to the two young men, as Forte bellowed out a loud blast of sound from his pipes.

"I will not allow you to undo my masterpiece!"Roared the giant Organ as more sound erupted, splitting one of the large pillars before sending the chunks flying towards Sora and Brol.

Summoning the Kingdom Key like an old friend, Sora yelled the word stop, causing the chunks to immediately halt in mid air. Dragging the large scythe behind him as he ran, Brol swung the weapon into the floating rocks, sending them hurdling towards Forte. While the massive instrument unleashed another blast of sound, causing its swirling scales and notes to rise all around its body like a dome or shield. It proved to not be fast enough as the rocks collided with the energy, breaking up into nothing but small shards, pelting Forte all over his body and stunning him for a moment.

Drooping slightly from the chains that hung on the walls, Forte's eyes closed, while his pipes and body hung lifelessly. Rushing up the long path to the instrument, Sora leapt towards the cursed structure, using Brols swing of his scythe as a platform, propelling himself towards Forte before swinging the Keyblade down across his mask.

Acting like a switch, Forte's eyes snapped open from the force of the attack, glaring down towards Sora as his keys all suddenly pressed down at once, releasing one of the most ear piercing screeches ever head. Dropping the Keyblade in order to cover his ears, Sora soon found he could no longer do even that, finding himself staring up towards the much larger then before Forte. The little Brick tried desperately to hop away as fast as he could, the closest pillar looking too far to reach at the speed he was going. As another blast of sound split the tiled ground around him, Sora was sent flying across the giant room from the sheer force of it. With everything wildly spinning around him, the Brick actually thought it was going to be his last as he screamed in pain, until the sudden thud of something slowing him down was soon followed by warm hands holding him. The Keybladers eyes felt as if they were rolling around in his head until it all came to a sudden halt allowing him to stare up at the one who saved him.


End file.
